Bleach: Shinigami Revolution
by strytch
Summary: O problema começa com alguns shinigamis rebelados que querem invadir a Soul Society, e como se isso não fosse o suficiente o tempo está passando e a Hougyoku está quase totalmente liberada. Todos têm que unir suas forças para vencer. [Fichas Fechadas]
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, mas é tudo uma questão de tempo -risada maléfica-.

Hey kids !

Fic Interativa de Bleach, ou seja, você pode estar nela. É só preencher a ficha com carinho e me deixar ela em review ou email ou em sinais de fumaça que eu coloco você na história.

A história terá uma saga fictícia como introdução, que se passará alguns meses antes da saga Arrancar. E depois a luta dos shinigamis x arrancars (será esse o plural de arrancar? O.o). Vou tentar ser bem fiel ao estilo de história de Bleach, porém, com mais romance.

**Modelo de Ficha : **

_1. Sobrenome e Nome: _(Escreva-os na ordem especificada. Caso haja algum significado em especial, cite-o.)

_2. Aparência: _(Descreva a aparência física do personagem.)

_3. Personalidade: _(Descreva a personalidade em geral.)

_4. Roupa_: (Descreva a roupa que seu personagem usaria, caso necessite usar roupas humanas em alguma ida ao 'mundo humano'.)

_5. Par_: (Escolha um dos personagens do anime para ser seu par) (Mais de uma opção)

_6. O que ele(a) acha de você?_

_7. O que você acha dele(a)?_

_8. Amigos_: (Caso tenha preferências para amizade com personagens do anime.)

_9. Inimigos: _(Cite algum(ns) inimigo(s) em especial, caso haja claro.)

_10. Parentes: _(Caso tenha parentesco com algum personagem do anime, escreva que tipo de parentesco e com quais personagens.)

_11. Esquadrão e Posição: _(Escolham mais de uma opção.)

_12. Zampakutou: (Descreva características de sua Zampakutou, especialmente suas habilidades e aparência, em forma normal, shikai e bankai.)_

_13. Curiosidade: (Cite alguma característica marcante de seu personagem, como: gostos, desgostos, manias, alguma parte do passado dele, etc...)(__Opcional_

Tentem preencher tudo, mas se não der, não tem problema, eu tento me virar.

**Hitsugaya Toushirou e Kuchiki Rukia já foram escolhidos.**

Sim, sim... Também quero que garotos participem disso aqui OUVIRAM?? -barulhos de grilos- Espero que tenham ouvido u.u ou lido o.o

E já que a fic é interativa espero ter a participação constante de vocês com idéias e sugestões, certo? E não demorem pra me mandar as fichas, em uma ou duas semanas coloco o capítulo 1 aqui. ;D

Ja ne! (13/08/07)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Shirou-chan! – Yuuki, uma shinigami baixa, que tinha olhos negros e, cabelos lisos e castanhos com algumas mechas quase brancas e franja repicada meio de lado, entrou no quarto de Ukitake gritando e abrindo as cortinas da janela.

- Y-Yuuki?! - o sonolento taichou espantou-se vendo a irmã mais nova ali. - Madrugou?

- Na verdade foi você que dormiu demais. - respondeu sentando-se em uma mesa e encarando o irmão. - Me falaram que você não tinha levantado ainda e eu vim aqui ver se estava tudo bem. E te avisar que vai haver uma reunião de capitães agora. - Yuuki sorriu.

- Já falei pra não se preocupar tanto comigo. O meu trabalho é cuidar de você e não o contrário.

Yuuki fez uma careta ao ouvir isso, fazendo Jyuushiro rir.

- Ukitake taichou! - Kiyone entrou no quarto, seguida por Sentarou.

- Ouvi sua voz e resolvi avisar... - Sentarou passou a frente de Kiyone interrompendo-a.

- Que estão te esperando! - Kiyone gritou.

- Ei! Eu que falaria isso! - Sentarou reclamou dando um pedala em Kiyone.

- Por que estão gritando tanto? - Himura Tomoe perguntou calmamente enquanto entrava no quarto, ela era uma garota alta de cabelos compridos e azulados, e olhos amarelos.

- Ah! Bom dia Himura fukutaichou! - Kiyone a cumprimentou energicamente (como sempre).

- Bom dia! - Sentarou falou colocando-se na frente de Kiyone novamente.

- Bom dia. - Tomoe sorriu passando os olhos pelo quarto e só vendo Yuuki sentada na mesa bebendo um copo d'água. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos avisar o Ukitake taichou! - Sentarou informou olhando na direção em que o capitão se encontrava minutos atrás e finalmente percebendo que ele não estava mais lá.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ? - Kiyone perguntou procurando ele embaixo do tapete e dentro das gavetas.

- Onde está o taichou Yuuki-san? - Sentarou perguntou sacudindo a shinigami, que jogou o resto da água que tinha no copo na cara dele, fazendo Sentarou parar de sacudi-la.

- Ele foi pra reunião ué. - Yuuki desceu da mesa e foi saindo do quarto, junto com Tomoe, que parecia bem distante.

- Foi sua culpa. - Kiyone reclamou com Sentarou.

- Claro que não! Foi, obviamente, _sua_ culpa.

- Não foi!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Himura Nammy, uma shinigami baixa (não tanto quanto a Yachiru), de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos ligeiramente claros e magra, andava pela Sereitei comendo um chocolate alegremente. Ela estava de folga naquele dia, o que a fazia estar mais feliz que o habitual.

"Hoje eu vou comer doces o dia todo! Talvez eu leve alguns para a Hinamori-chan, ela está muito triste desde que o desgraçado do Aizen foi embora. E depois eu vou..." Nammy teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao trombar com alguém e cair sentada no chão, deixando cair seu amado chocolate, ainda na metade.

- Você não olha mais por onde anda Nammy? - Renji perguntou mal-humorado estendendo a mão para ajudar a prima a se levantar.

- Renji! - se surpreendeu olhando para o primo e se levantando, ignorando totalmente a mão dele. - O que você faz aqui? Essa não é sua divisão.

- Nammy, não estamos dentro da sua divisão, estamos no meio da Sereitei. - o ruivo falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É mesmo! - Nammy percebeu olhando em volta e rindo - É que eu estava tão entretida com meu chocolate... - a shinigami olha para o chão e vê o chocolate caído, e por um momento, Renji acha que ela vai chorar, mas percebe que não quando toma um soco no estômago.

- Tá louca Nammy?!

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada, você que agora me deve um chocolate, porque aquele era o meu último. - respondeu dando um sorrisão de criança e puxando Renji pela manga da roupa dele.

- Mas eu tinha que ir ver a... - o shinigami parou no meio da frase ao perceber que não importava o que ele dissesse, Nammy não ligaria, ela realmente era vidrada em chocolate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Desculpem o atraso. – Jyuushirou falou entrando na sala em que os capitães costumavam se reunir, dentro da primeira divisão.

- Agora que o Ukitake taichou está aqui podemos começar, certo? – Soi Fong perguntou um pouco irritada com a demora do inicio da reunião.

Todos olharam para Yamamoto, que assentiu balançando a cabeça.

- Durante toda a história dos 13 esquadrões, tivemos uma boa quantidade de problemas com alguns shinigamis. Esses shinigamis foram afastados de suas funções e mandados para fora da Sereitei. - falou o velho general. – Logo no começo, esse tipo de problema de shinigamis se revoltando contra as regras da Sereitei era maior, os que estão aqui desde este início devem se lembrar. Obviamente, eles tiveram sentença de morte, mas como estávamos meio desestruturados a maioria fugiu e se escondeu...

- Onde quer chegar com essa chatice vovô Yama? - Shunsui perguntou interrompendo.

- Kyoraku! - Ukitake repreendeu o shinigami.

- Você fala mais que a boca. - disse Mayuri para Shunsui.

- E você também devia aprender a ficar quieto. - Zaraki falou encarando Mayuri.

Yamamoto pigarreou, tomando a atenção de todos para si novamente.

- Como eu dizia, nós recebemos a informação de que esses shinigamis juntaram um grande exército e pretendem tomar o poder da Soul Society.

Todos fizeram um pouco de silêncio, digerindo a informação, até que o capitão da 12ª divisão perguntou:

- Essa informação é realmente confiável?

- Sim. - respondeu o general.

- Como não ficamos sabendo de um movimento tão grande antes? - Hitsugaya falou pela primeira vez naquela reunião.

- Provavelmente porque estávamos com a atenção muito desviada, graças àquele problema com Aizen e os ryokas, ou seja, eles devem ter usado esse tempo para fortalecer um exército.

- Afinal, quais providências serão tomadas? - o novo capitão da nona divisão, Rurouni Yuzo, um shinigami de cabelos castanho escuro quase negros e olhos da mesma cor, perguntou pacientemente.

- É o que estou tentando dizer... Portanto, a partir de agora o 'Senji Tokurei' está ativado.

- 'Senji Tokurei'? – Unohana repetiu. – Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Ter o carregamento total da zampakutou aqui dentro e a força total dela em combate será bem útil pra nós. – comentou Yuzo, dando um sorriso de canto de boca imaginando o tipo de luta que poderá ter se usar o poder total de sua zampakutou.

- Diversão ao extremo! – Zaraki concordou.

- Isso é sem dúvida necessário. – Yamamoto continuou - E também, já que parte dos inimigos está na Terra, vou enviar alguns dos nossos para lá eliminá-los.

- Onde, exatamente, - começou Ukitake - no mundo humano, estão havendo atividades desses shinigamis?

- Na cidade de Karakura.

- Então o substituto de shinigami já sabe da situação, certo? – perguntou Komamura.

- Você realmente acredita que aquele moleque sabe de alguma coisa?! - retrucou Ichimaru Takeo, shinigami alto, com cabelos prateados até suas costas e olhos vermelhos. Ele era o irmão mais velho de Gin e o novo capitão da quinta divisão.

- Aquele garoto só causa problemas. - Mayuri comentou. - Eu seria grato se me permitissem acabar com ele.

- Não seja idiota, se alguém algum dia acabar com o Ichigo serei eu! - Zaraki retrucou zangado.

- Mais uma vez, velhos idiotas discutindo por coisas idiotas. - Hitsugaya murmurou entediado.

- Silêncio! - Yamamoto falou autoritariamente e todos silenciaram quase que imediatamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Hoje não é seu dia de folga? – Yuuki perguntou vendo Tomoe começar a preencher umas papeladas.

- É. – afirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Então, por que está trabalhando? – a garota arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando a tenente da 13ª divisão.

- É... Bom é que... – Tomoe começou a se enrolar. – Você não devia estar no seu esquadrão Yuuki-chan? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Eu devia, mas sabe, o Byakuya taichou foi pra reunião e o Renji sumiu, aí eu fiquei entediada e... Eii! Não fuja do assunto Tomoe.

- Eu to fazendo as papeladas porque eu... To com vontade ué.

- Vontade é? Sei. Sei. – Yuuki falou cinicamente, Tomoe era uma péssima mentirosa.

- É a verdade Yuuki-chan. – Tomoe falou ficando vermelha de vergonha.

- Tá bom então. – a shinigami riu se levantando. – Vou te deixar trabalhar em paz no dia de folga, _cunhadinha_.

Tomoe ao ouvir isso ficou totalmente vermelha e olhou para a porta, mas Yuuki já tinha saído.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Então é isso. – Yamamoto falou – Reunião encerrada.

Todos os capitães se retiraram da sala e foram fazendo o caminho de volta para suas divisões.

- Taichou. – Shuuhei apareceu do nada abaixado na frente do seu capitão, em sinal de respeito. – Como foi a reunião?

- Bem esclarecedora Hisagi. – Yuzo falou seriamente. – Agora, temos trabalho a fazer, encontre a Ichimaru e vá com ela à minha sala.

- Hai. – concordou o tenente sumindo em seguida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Todos os shinigamis voltem para os seus esquadrões imediatamente para aguardar instruções. – soou um alto falante na Sereitei.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No escritório da décima divisão.

- Aí, eu acabei com ele, salvando a pobre alma do garotinho indefeso. - Matsumoto acabava de contar para a recém-nomeada oficial (oficial é como é chamada a 3ª pessoa em comando) da décima divisão, Sayume Mikan.

Sayume tinha cabelos loiro claros, que chegavam um pouco abaixo da cintura, amarrados com uma fita negra, olhos azuis-oceano e péle alva. Ela estava terminando os relatórios que Matsumoto passou para ela, em outras palavras, estava fazendo o trabalho da tenente.

- Você não fala muito, né? - Matsumoto perguntou inquieta com o silêncio da shinigami.

- Não quando não tenho algo relevante para dizer. - Sayume respondeu indiferente, sem levantar os olhos dos relatórios.

- Ah, não seja assim! - Matsumoto sorriu. - Que tal um pouco de saquê para você deixar de ser rabugenta? - tirou uma garrafa de saquê de dentro de um armário.

- Matsumoto! Já quer embebedar a novata? - Hitsugaya perguntou entrando no escritório, um tanto irritado.

- Não é bem assim taichou.

- Então como é? - Hitsugaya olhou em direção à Sayume e viu que ela tinha acabado todos os relatórios. - Você fez _tudo_?!

- Sim. E agora que acabei vou me retirar Hitsugaya taichou. Qualquer coisa pode chamar. - Mikan falou se levantando.

- Certo Sayume. - Hitsugaya concordou olhando da garota para os relatórios, ainda um tanto surpreso.

Sayume saiu da sala e Matsumoto riu.

- Eu gostei dela! Mesmo sendo quieta ao extremo e...

- Claro que gostou, ela fez seu trabalho. - Hitsugaya comentou e Matsumoto sorriu.

- Não foi por isso, de um jeito ou de outro você acabava fazendo taichou.

Hitsugaya olhou para a tenente com cara de poucos amigos e ela falou:

- Acabei de lembrar que tenho coisas pra fazer taichou... Tchau! - e saiu porta à fora.

O garoto suspirou cansado e foi verificar os relatórios.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Após arrumar um chocolate para Nammy, um só não, pois Yachiru apareceu depois e também quis chocolate, Renji fazia o caminho de volta para o sexto esquadrão.

- Onde esteve Abarai? - Byakuya perguntou ao ver o fukutaichou entrar no escritório.

"Ótimo! Agora ele vai querer me matar se eu não der uma boa desculpa." pensou o ruivo.

- Responda. - Byakuya falou sem perder a sua calma natural.

- Ahn... É que eu tive que...

- Ele foi fazer um favor pra mim. - Yuuki sorriu entrando na sala.

- E onde _você_ esteve Ukitake?

- Eu fui acordar meu irmão já que tinha reunião e ninguém nunca acorda ele por achar que...

- Agora que você está no meu esquadrão esse tipo de saída não será mais tolerada Ukitake. – Byakuya interrompeu a oficial.

- Hai Byakuya taichou. - a garota concordou de má vontade.

- Enfim, o que aconteceu de tão importante nessa reunião taichou? - Renji perguntou.

Byakuya ao ouvir a pergunta olhou para os dois subordinados.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na 9ª divisão, uma shinigami baixinha, de cabelos longos, cacheados e de cor castanha e péle meio morena estava deitada no galho de uma árvore dormindo tranqüilamente, até que...

- Ichimaru! Ichimaru... ICHIMARU LALAH! - Hisagi Shuuhei gritou, o que não era muito o estilo dele, mas aquela garota estava dormindo como pedra.

A shinigami tomou um susto caindo com toda a força no chão.

- Aii... - reclamou passando a mão na testa, que havia batido no chão e abrindo os olhos muito verdes - Poxa Shuuhei!

- A culpa é toda sua Ichimaru. Você tem trabalho a fazer, relatórios a preencher e fica dormindo a manhã inteira aí.

- Mas você não precisava me acordar tão assustadoramente fukutaichou. - Lalah retrucou levantando do chão, ainda esfregando a testa.

- Eu não entendo como você pôde virar oficial com um comportamento desse. Você não quer nada com nada e... - Hisagi olhou em direção onde Lalah estava e notou que ela tinha saído de fininho. - Ichimaru. - murmurou mal-humorado.

- Eu! - Shuuhei ouviu a voz feliz da garota às suas costas, e se não fosse um shinigami bem treinado teria dado um pulo de susto, pois não pôde sentir a presença dela. - Oii... Hisagi! - Lalah abanou a mão na frente dos olhos do tenente.

- Vamos logo! - Shuuhei falou ao ser tirado de seus devaneios - Temos trabalho a fazer.

- Hai! - a garota sorriu e o seguiu em direção ao escritório do capitão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No mundo humano, tarde da noite. Tudo estava muito escuro, e à luz da lua só podia-se ver três figuras suspeitas no alto de uma casa.

- Já está na hora? – o homem sentado perguntou à garota de pé ao seu lado.

- Sim, vamos começar o show. – a mulher deu um sorriso cínico de lado.

- Finalmente. – o outro homem retrucou passando a mão no punho da espada que estava presa em sua cintura.

**To be continued...**

'_Apresentação Shinigami Golden!'_

- Só mais um pouquinho... Vamos lá. – murmurou Nammy enquanto tentava fechar a porta de um armário, após um tempo de muito esforço conseguiu.

- Tá fazendo o que nee-san? – perguntou Tomoe ao ver a irmã agir estranhamente.

- Ah, nada de mais. – Nammy falou indo em direção à saída – Vou dar uma voltinha Tomoe. Ja ne.

Tomoe viu a irmã sair e foi dar uma espiadinha no que tinha no armário. Quando abriu milhões de chocolates caíram em cima dela.

- Nammy. – Tomoe murmurou emburrada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a: **

Bom, esse capítulo não ficou muito bom... Mas é porque eu não sou boa com primeiros capítulos e tentei colocar todo mundo nesse, algo que não consegui por sinal xD Mas quem ficou de fora aqui, entra no próximo com certeza o/

Ahh!! Eu quero pedir uma ajudazinha pra vocês, preciso que me digam nomes bons pros shinigamis 'vilões' dessa primeira parte da fic e nomes pras zampakutous deles, porque eu sou horrível pra nomes ¬¬ Sério mesmo.

E outra coisa, preciso de um capitão pro terceiro esquadrão... Algum candidato para a antiga vaga do Gin? xD

Agora, deixe-me responder às reviews, algo que _nunca_ fiz antes, então, se eu esquecer de alguém desculpa mesmo xD

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'** – Aeee... Um garoto ouviu minhas preces e preencheu a fixa D –muito feliz– E não sei se notou, mas você ganhou uma irmã mais nova na fic.

**Ichimaru Lalah** – Eu amei sua ficha, sério, gostei tanto que nem sei quem vai ser seu par ainda xD To em dúvida entre o Grimmjow e o Hisagi... Por enquanto os dois são seus xD Ah, você ganhou um irmão mais velho na fic (além do Gin) xD

**Namixinha** – A menina do chocolate... A-do-rei sua ficha ehuehuheuhe Aqui está o começo da fic... Tomara que você goste.

**Luciana L** – A cunhadinha da Yuuki xD Morri de rir quando vi que você só queria o Ukitake e mais ninguém. Mas, graças à isso você ganhou ele né? xD

**Marih-chann** – Ah, eu adorei sua personagem, principalmente a primeira curiosidade lá. Muito legal mesmo D

'**Dark' Lien** – Eu adorei a Emika, mas não consegui encaixar ela nesse capitulo por mais que eu tentasse. Então no próximo ela entra com certeza D Ah sim, o Byakuya taichou é seu –me sinto leiloando eles sempre que falo algo do tipo Oo-

**PaulaTemari** – Quando vi sua ficha eu já tinha praticamente acabado de escrever o capitulo, então só no próximo mesmo a Kakemi vai entrar x E mais duas coisinhas, o nome dela vai ser Ukitake Kakemi tá? Pq Ukitake que é o sobrenome da família do Ukitake –que frase bizarra essa xD- e outra coisa, não tem como você escolher outro par não? Pq já levaram o Byakuya taichou xx

Bom, acho que é só isso. (só?!) Não se esqueçam de me ajudar com os nomes dos vilões e das zampakutous deles onegai!!

Tomara que todos tenham gostado desse começo. Capítulo dois, semana que vem se tudo der certo D

Ja ne! o/ (18/08/07)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

No 5º esquadrão:

- E é por isso que alguns oficiais serão mandados para a Terra. - Ichimaru Takeo acabou de contar para duas subordinadas o que acontecera na reunião. Hinamori Momo, que ainda estava um tanto abalada pela traição recente de Aizen, e Kaze Chizuca, uma shinigami baixa, com uma franja reta e um rabo de cavalo alto com uma mecha desprendida que ia até os joelhos da garota, tinha os olhos e cabelos muito negros.

- A-Aizen taichou está envolvido? - Hinamori perguntou esperançosa em rever seu antigo capitão, Chizuca ao ouvir isso olhou para Momo pensando.

"Como ela ainda pode ter tanta admiração por esse maldito traidor?"

- Não sabemos, mas na minha opinião, ele provavelmente não tem nada a ver com a rebelião dos shinigamis exilados. - Takeo falou com indiferença.

- Entendo... - Hinamori olhou para o chão decepcionada.

- Então você vai nos mandar para a Terra, taichou? - Kaze perguntou encarando o capitão.

- Ie. Hinamori não vai.

- Por que não, Ichimaru taichou? - Momo começou. - Eu já estou bem, já posso voltar ao trabalho.

- Não discuta comigo. - Takeo retrucou tão friamente que Momo abaixou a cabeça novamente, sem conseguir encarar os olhos vermelhos do capitão.

- Hai taichou.

- Então, Kaze, você vai partir amanhã cedo com o grupo de reconhecimento. - ele falou dando as costas às duas garotas – E avise Ukitake Kakemi que ela irá cobrir sua posição enquanto você estiver fora.

- Hai, Ichimaru taichou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dentro do 1º esquadrão:

- Então Emika, você vai para a Terra junto com o grupo de reconhecimento e é bom que... – o general Yamamoto falava.

Emika Suzuyama, era uma shinigami com cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e com grandes cachos, tinha um rosto infantil e olhos verdes, ela estava totalmente distraída enquanto seu taichou falava, não conseguia prestar atenção porque estava muito ocupada imaginando o general Yamamoto e o Choujirou Sasakibe fukutaichou fantasiados de pingüins e tomando chá.

Após alguns minutos com essa imagem na cabeça a shinigami começou a rir sozinha.

- Emika! Você estava me ouvindo? - o velho general perguntou um tanto irritado com a repentina crise de riso da garota.

- Claro que sim general Yamamoto. - ela sorriu meigamente.

- Ótimo, então repita tudo que eu disse.

- Sabe o que é... Eu ouvi, mas tenho péssima memória, então...

- Tá bom Emika, mas não esqueça, esteja amanhã de manhã pronta para partir.

- Hai general. – a shinigami concordou se retirando. "Partir pra onde mesmo?" pensou um tanto confusa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tomoe estava sentada em sua mesa ainda fazendo os relatórios, estava muito concentrada, até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e alguém às suas costas falando:

- Tomoe-san, onde está sua irmã? – Ukitake perguntou para a garota abaixando um pouco para ver o que ela estava fazendo.

A shinigami olhou para o lado e viu o capitão do 13º esquadrão muito perto e ficou de pé rapidamente, quase derrubando a mesa, e corando muito.

- Ela... Ela... Ela estava... Aqui há alguns minutos. – Tomoe se atrapalhou um pouco com as palavras.

- Desculpe, acho que te assustei. – Ukitake sorriu.

- Ie. Eu que sou muito distraída taichou. – Tomoe falou tentando não encarar o capitão.

- Então, você me faria um favor? Procure sua irmã e a Kuchiki e avise que preciso falar com elas. – ele pediu encarando a tenente, que ainda não olhava para ele.

- Pode deixar Ukitake taichou. – ela sorriu, ainda envergonhada, saindo da sala.

Ukitake olhou para a mesa e viu que praticamente todos os relatórios estavam prontos.

"Mas, hoje não era a folga dela?" pensou distraído folheando os relatórios.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Mas eu não quero ir taichou! – Yuuki reclamou ao receber a notícia de que iria para a Terra.

- Os dois irão. E a decisão já foi tomada, não vou voltar atrás. – Byakuya falou em tom de quem encerra a conversa – Podem se retirar.

- Mas... – a shinigami ia continuar discutindo, mas Renji tapou a boca dela com a mão.

- Amanhã cedo estaremos prontos Kuchiki taichou. – o ruivo falou saindo da sala e levando Yuuki a força.

- Seu idiota! Por que fez isso? – a garota perguntou ao conseguir se livrar dele.

- Porque, no final, tudo que você fala sobra pra mim. E eu que devia reclamar, pois eu que acabei de chegar de lá e já tenho que voltar. – Renji respondeu enquanto os dois andavam pelo esquadrão.

- Eu não sei porque vai tanta gente, não é só uma missão de reconhecimento?

- Esse é o nome que eles dão, mas é óbvio que se encontrarmos algum desses shinigamis teremos que eliminá-los.

- Isso vai ser bem chato. – Yuuki murmurou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Akechi taichou! – Kira gritava, procurando por seu novo capitão.

- Estou aqui Izuru. – Akechi Mitsuharu, um homem de estatura mediana com cabelos longos, lisos e negros, olhos claros e pele morena, falou, enquanto bebia saquê, deitado no sofá de seu escritório.

Kira entrou na sala e ao ver Mitsuharu bebendo perguntou:

- Como foi a reunião?

- Ah! A reunião! Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa... – murmurou Akechi batendo na própria testa com a mão enquanto se sentava.

- Você não foi? Mas eu te avisei para ir taichou. – Kira falou surpreso.

- Sabe, o que aconteceu foi...

_flashback de Mitsuharu:_

"_Reunião, reunião... Aposto que o velho Yama vai ficar enrolando a gente por duas horas lá." Pensava Akechi, enquanto se dirigia para o primeiro esquadrão._

_- Ohayo Akechi taichou! - Kyoraku Irohana, uma shinigami de estatura mediana, cabelo castanho escuro, preso em dois rabos de cavalo baixos e indo até o quadril, uma franja lisa divida em duas partes._

_- Ohayo Irohana-san. – Mitsuharu falou, a garota se segurou para não bater nele, pois odiava que a chamassem pelo primeiro nome. – Você está muito bonita hoje. – ele adorava provocar as pessoas, principalmente as que se irritavam facilmente._

_Irohana olhou sua roupa e sendo a mesma de sempre pensou:_

"_O que esse tarado quer?" _

_- Me dê um abraço Irohana-chan! – ele abriu os braços, mas a garota pulou dando uma pisada na cabeça dele para pegar impulso e foi parar no teto de uma das 'casas' que tinham no Sereitei._

_- Desculpe, mas estou atrasada pra ver meu pai Akechi taichou! – a shinigami saiu andando calmamente de lá._

_- Aii. – Akechi murmurou esfregando com a mão a cabeça, no lugar em que Irohana tinha pisado. – Essa menina é muito agitada. – resmungou o shinigami, esquecendo totalmente a reunião e voltando para seu esquadrão. – Pra onde eu ia mesmo? Ver garotas bonitas me deixa assim..._

_Fim do flashback de Mitsuharu._

- Então eu fiquei com vontade de beber um pouco já que não tinha nada pra fazer e voltei pra cá. – Akechi finalizou.

Kira estava olhando para seu taichou, com uma gota descendo em sua cabeça. (vocês conhecem aquelas gotas de anime né? Então, é isso.).

- Você tem que ir falar com o general então! – Kira comentou.

- Mas aí ele vai se irritar. Eu sou novo nesse negócio de capitão, ele nem deve ter sentido minha falta. – Mitsuharu abanou o ar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Rurouni taichou! – Rukia chamou o shinigami que estava conversando com Shuuhei.

- Yo, Rukia-chan. – Yuzo sorriu.

- Rurouni taichou, o Ukitake taichou me mandou perguntar se você vai mandar alguém à Terra. – a garota falou seriamente.

- Aiai Rukia, já falei para não me tratar como se nem me conhecesse. – Yuzo começou – Mesmo eu sendo seu superior e tudo mais, você ainda é a Rukia-chan pra mim. – ele falou em um tom de voz um tanto infantil, apertando a bochecha da garota, só para irritá-la.

Rukia fechou os olhos com força, tentando controlar sua raiva, mas numa crise de irritação deu um soco na cabeça do capitão do 9º esquadrão.

- Bakaaa! – a shinigami falou irritada.

- Essa é a Rukia que eu conheço! – Yuzo riu, com uma das mãos na cabeça, no local em que Rukia antingira o soco.

- Então? – Rukia ignorou o comentário.

- Então o quê? – perguntou confuso.

Rukia bufou, pegou seu caderno e começou a desenhar.

Yuzo olhava para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas preferiu não perguntar o que ela estava fazendo.

- Aqui. – Rukia virou o caderno para o shinigami, no desenho dela tinha um círculo escrito 'Soul Society' e vários coelhos dentro desse círculo e alguma setas, que saíam do círculo 'Soul Society' em direção a um outro círculo. – Esse é o mundo humano. – a garota indicou o círculo que as setas apontavam. – Esse é você. – Apontou para um coelho que tinha um 9 em kanji na testa. – _Você _vai mandar algum _shinigami _do seu esquadrão – apontou os outros coelhinhos um pouco menores – para o mundo humano?

- Primeiro, - Yuzo colocou a mão na cabeça de Rukia – que ridículo. – falou indicando o desenho e Rukia bateu com o caderno na cabeça do capitão, que cambaleou um pouco, mas continuou falando como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Segundo, sim. Vou mandar a Ichimaru.

- Você podia ter respondido desde o início, teria sido muito mais fácil. – Rukia falou dando as costas e saindo do 9º esquadrão.

- E você podia não ter feito esse desenho idiota do coelho idiota! Foi perda de tempo! – ele gritou, mas a garota já estava longe e nem ouviu, diferente de alguns shinigamis que andavam pelo esquadrão e agora olhavam para o capitão, espantados com a gritaria. – Que foi? Voltem ao trabalho!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Encontrei a Nammy, Ukitake taichou. – Tomoe falou abrindo a porta do escritório do capitão da 13ª divisão. Ele estava tomando chá enquanto lia alguns papéis.

- Ótimo. – Ukitake sorriu pousando o chá na mesa. Nammy entrou na sala e Tomoe saiu fechando a porta.

- O que quer comigo Ukitake taichou? – Nammy perguntou curiosa, pois era o dia de folga dela, deveria ser algo importante para ter sido chamada.

- O que acha de ir ao mundo humano em uma missão de reconhecimento? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Mundo humano? – Nammy repetiu pensando no que poderia fazer lá.

- Sim. Um grupo de reconhecimento será mandado pra lá. E eu estou pensando em mandar você e a Kuchiki. Ela já aceitou. E você, gostaria de ir?

- Eu quero ir sim! – a shinigami falou um pouco animada demais e quase derrubando no chão o copo com chá do capitão que estava em cima da mesa, mas Ukitake o segurou a tempo.

- Então, esteja pronta amanhã cedo perto do Senkaimon (senkaimon é o portal que leva os shinigamis para o mundo humano).

- Hai Ukitake taichou! – Nammy falou feliz, batendo uma espécie de continência.

Ukitake riu enquanto olhava Nammy sair da sala, um tanto saltitante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Oyaji! – Irohana chamou entrando no escritório do 8º esquadrão, procurando seu pai, Kyoraku Shunsui.

- Ele não está. – Ise Nanao respondeu, ela estava sentada na mesa do capitão lidando com o trabalho dele.

- E onde ele foi? – a outra shinigami perguntou um pouco irritada, não gostava de Nanao e não estava com paciência para aturá-la.

- Deve estar no teto olhando o céu como se não tivesse trabalho nenhum para fazer. – a tenente respondeu sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

Irohana nem falou nada, simplesmente saiu do escritório e deu um pulo para o teto do lugar, encontrando Kyoraku deitado mastigando uma erva e olhando para o céu distraído.

- Oyaji! – a garota chamou e Kyoraku sorriu ao se deparar com a filha.

- Irohana-chan! – ele falou feliz.

A garota bufou, se segurando para não dar um soco no próprio pai.

- Eu vou direto ao ponto... Por que não fui chamada para ir à Terra? – a garota perguntou irritada.

- Ir à Terra? – Kyoraku repetiu sem entender.

- Isso mesmo! Eu quero ir com o grupo de reconhecimento.

- Mas Irohana-chan, você é uma menina e meninas não devem entrar em brigas. – o capitão da 8ª divisão tentou se explicar.

- Mas oyaji... Eu não vou me machucar. – Irohana tentou convencer.

- Taichou. – Nanao chamou ao subir no teto.

- Nanao-chan, explique para a Irohana-chan que ela não pode ir com o grupo de reconhecimento. – Shunsui pediu, Nanao levantou uma sobrancelha como quem diz "Diga você.", mas como Kyoraku era o capitão, a tenente acabou falando.

- Irohana-san não pode ir com o grupo de reconhecimento, pois ele já está cheio. – Nanao falou.

- Eu já entendi. – Irohana falou irritada, lançando um olhar um tanto maléfico para seu pai e depois para Nanao, sendo que o olhar para Nanao era bem mais maléfico.

"Até parece que vai me impedir de ir com essa proibiçãozinha." Irohana pensou saindo do 8º esquadrão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, de manhã cedo, ao lado do Senkaimon:

- Estão todos aqui? – Ukitake perguntou para sua tenente, já sabendo a resposta, pois os únicos que estavam lá eram: Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia e Kaze Chizuca.

- Não, ainda faltam...

- Taichou! Encontrei a Nammy-san! – Sentarou interrompeu o que Tomoe ia dizer quando chegou correndo e segurando por um braço uma Nammy sonolenta.

- Não seja mesquinho Sentarou! Eu que encontrei a Nammy-san, taichou. – Kiyone, que segurava o outro braço de Nammy, falou.

Os dois começaram a discutir e Tomoe tentava acalmá-los, pois cada um puxava um braço de Nammy, que nem percebeu que logo seria partida ao meio tamanha sua sonolência.

- Acalmem-se, por favor. – Tomoe pedia calmamente, mas os dois oficiais pareciam não escutar.

- Aiai. – Ukitake murmurou um pouco cansado de esperar.

- Tá tudo bem Ukitake taichou? – Sentarou perguntou largando Nammy.

- Está passando mal? – Kiyone falou, também largando Nammy e correndo em direção ao capitão.

- Sim, estou bem. – ele riu e Tomoe olhou para o capitão, um tanto encantada, mas saindo de seus devaneios ao ser cutucada por alguém.

- Não baba não. – Yuuki riu da cara que Tomoe fez ao vê-la.

- Aleluia Yuuki! – Renji comemorou, achando que finalmente todos estavam ali. – Abram logo o portal e vamos embora.

- Baka! – Rukia retrucou. – É uma equipe de sete, e se você não sabe contar só têm cinco pessoas que vão aqui.

- Então, já que você é a sabichona, quem é que tá faltando? – o ruivo perguntou irritado.

- Ahn... Bom... – Rukia se enrolou – Isso... Eu não sei.

- Está faltando a 3ª em comando do 9º bantai. – Chizuca se pronunciou pela primeira vez em toda a manhã, e já que falava pouco, todos olharam para ela ouvindo. – E também Emika Suzuyama do 1º esquadrão.

- Já vi que teremos mais algumas horas de espera. – Renji pensou em voz alta, sentando no chão.

- Depois você e o Byakuya taichou ficam falando que _eu_ que atraso todo mundo. – Yuuki comentou.

- Quem atrasa todo mundo? – Lalah chegou perguntando, enquanto coçava o olho. – Não vai me dizer que... – não terminou a frase, pois tropeçou em Nammy, que ainda estava sentada no chão, bem no meio do caminho.

- Desculpa Lalah-chan! – Nammy pediu se levantando e ajudando Lalah a se levantar em seguida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem Nammy-chan. – Lalah falou abanando o ar.

"Essa é a equipe de shinigamis bem preparados que o Ichimaru taichou falou?" Chizuca pensou desacreditada.

- Cheguei! – Irohana falou alegre.

- Irohana-san, o que faz aqui? – Ukitake perguntou surpreso.

- É que o general Yamamoto me mandou no lugar da Emika-san já que ela pegou uma gripe e não poderá vir. – Irohana contou.

- Ah, então tudo bem. – Ukitake sorriu. – Agora posso falar, - o shinigami pigarreou. - vocês ficarão o tempo necessário no mundo humano ou até receberem ordens para retornar, e como vocês sabem, essa não é uma simples missão de reconhecimento. Entenderam?

- Hai taichou. – todos, menos Emika e Yuuki, responderam.

- E acima de tudo sem precipitações. – Ukitake falou isso olhando para a irmã mais nova, que desviou o olhar como se não fosse com ela. - Então, boa sorte. – desejou a todos, abrindo o senkaimon.

Os shinigamis entraram no portal, que logo foi fechado novamente.

Tomoe olhava para o portal com o olhar perdido.

- Não se preocupe, a Nammy-san vai ficar bem. – Ukitake disse. – Renji é primo de vocês, vai cuidar dela.

- É, é. – Tomoe sorriu envergonhada vendo o capitão ir andando de volta para o 13º esquadrão.

- Ohh! Ela vai se apaixonar! – Kiyone comentou rindo.

- Ela vai sim! – Sentarou concordou, deixando Tomoe mais vermelha ainda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã, no 10º esquadrão, Rangiku estava sentada em uma mesa bebendo um pouco de saquê sozinha, já que Hisagi Shuuhei e Kira Izuru, que acompanharam ela bebendo durante a noite toda, acabaram desmaiadas de tanto saquê.

"Que tranquilidade!" pensou a tenente, enquanto olhava pela janela.

- MATSUMOTO! - Hitsugaya gritou entrando na sala e uma veia saltou na testa do pequeno capitão ao ver a enorme bagunça.

- Não me assuste assim taichou, se não eles pulam. - a tenente falou se recuperando do susto.

- Não fale besteiras! - o garoto gritou mais irritado ainda.

- Por que está tão irritado taichou? - Matsumoto perguntou com a voz um pouco arrastada, típica voz de quem bebeu muito.

- Por que você não fez o que eu mandei e avisou à Sayume que ela iria com a equipe de reconhecimento? - Hitsugaya perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- É que eu... Eu... Esqueci. - ela falou, dando um sorriso inocente em seguida.

Hitsugaya fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No Mundo Humano, um garoto de cabelo laranja, vestindo uma roupa preta e com uma espada enorme nas costas corria pelo meio da rua, às sete da manhã, em direção a um parque. Quando chegou lá, um Hollow atacava duas almas, porém ele não parecia um Hollow normal, talvez ele fosse um "projeto" de Arrancar.

- Yo! - falou o shinigami segurando sua zampakutou.

- Hm... Shinigami... Você será útil para eu testar meu poder. - o Hollow resmungou partindo para cima do garoto.

Ichigo bufou, e no momento que ia se preparar para atacar, o Hollow foi cortado pelas costas, por um outro shinigami.

- Quem é você? - Ichigo perguntou surpreso para o outro shinigami, que tinha a aparência de um garoto de 15 anos, cabelo acinzentado com duas mechas pretas, tinha olhos amarelos e usava uma faixa vermelha na testa (estilo à do Renji).

- Hey! Desculpe, não tinha visto que você estava aqui. - o desconhecido falou calmamente, enquanto guardava sua zampakutou.

- Você foi mandado pela Soul Society? - Ichigo perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

- Eu sou Tamaki Hikari. E não. Eu não fui mandado pela Soul Society. - o garoto começou. - Sou um Shinigami sem filiação nenhuma, assim como você, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Como sabe meu nome se não veio da Soul Society?

- Eu sei muita coisa de você, sei que há um mês foi para a Soul Society tentar salvar a shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, sei que despertou a Bankai em três dias e derrotou o capitão do 6º esquadrão, Kuchiki Byakuya, sei também que você teve contato há pouco tempo com os Vaizards...

- Como você sabe tudo isso moleque? - Ichigo interrompeu, bastante surpreso com tudo que o garoto sabia. - De onde você veio?

- Eu fui, assim como sua amiga Kuchiki, julgado pela Soul Society, mas fugi antes de qualquer sentença mais pesada. - Tamaki respondeu, dando um sorriso, que qualquer um perceberia ser extremamente falso.

- Se foi expulso é porque...

- Fui expulso, mas com a ajuda de outros shinigamis que tiveram a sentença tão injusta quanto a minha irei retornar para a Soul Society de uma vez por todas. - Tamaki olhou para Ichigo e completou - Então vim aqui pedir a sua ajuda, já que você já enfrentou essas leis da Soul Society uma vez e...

- Eu recuso. - Ichigo respondeu diretamente.

- O que? - Tamaki parecia surpreso com a resposta.

- Você ouviu, eu recuso. Não quero ter nada a ver com isso. E por algum motivo, não acredito no que você diz. - Ichigo falou dando as costas ao outro shinigami.

- Se é assim... - Tamaki desembainhou sua espada, olhando para as costas de Ichigo.

**To be continued...**

'_Apresentação Shinigami Golden!'_

- Rurouni taichou, o general está chamando todos os capitães com urgência. – Hisagi falou, com a porta aparentemente, já que o capitão estava trancado no banheiro.

- FINALMENTE! – Yuzo saiu correndo do banheiro, e deixando Hisagi sem entender nada.

Enquanto ele corria, todos os shinigamis olhavam para ele, alguns em choque e outros sem entender.

Chegando no 1º esquadrão, Yuzo entrou com pressa na sala do general:

- Onde é a batalha?!?!?! – o shinigami perguntou ofegante com a zampakutou na mão.

Todos os capitães olharam para ele, com expressões variando de constrangidas (Unohana), incrédulas (Soi Fong, Mayuri, Yamamoto e Hitsugaya), indiferentes (Zaraki, Byakuya e Takeo), confusas (Ukitake e Mitsuharu) e prestes a cair na gargalhada (Kyoraku).

- Que foi? – Yuzo perguntou sem entender porque era o centro das atenções.

- Essa por acaso é a nova moda? – Kyoraku perguntou caindo na gargalhada de vez.

Yuzo olhou para baixo e viu que estava só de toalha, no desespero ela quase cai, mas o shinigami a segura por pouco.

- Olhem pra lá! – ele mandou ajeitando a toalha. – Que droga! – o capitão saiu correndo da sala, e todos ficam sem entender muita coisa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:**

Yo people!

Fiquei muito feliz quando vi que gostaram do primeiro capítulo! Tomara que tenham gostado desse também.

Bom, a partir de agora alguns personagens podem aparecer mais e outros menos, mas não se preocupem, todos terão sua vez aqui. É só a autora ter criatividade suficiente para tanto...

Eu esqueci de perguntar uma coisa nas fichas... Alguém se importa com cenas fortes? Tipo machucados graves, morte e etc... Porque esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer na fic x.x

Agora, vamos às reviews...

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy' – **kkkk! Então somos dois porque também odeio o Kira. Ele é muito chato.

**Ichimaru Lalah – **Seus dois irmãos são muito maus mesmo o.o tadinha de você. E obrigada pelos nomes, ajudou bastante. Ah, pode deixar, você só vai chamar o Hisagi de Shuuhei agora \o. Eu tenho mania de chamar ele de Hisagi u.ú

**Luciana L – **Pode deixar, a Tomoe ainda vai fazer trança no cabelo de todo mundo. Quem sabe ela não abre um salão de beleza? Hehe Espero que tenha gostado das cenas dela com o Ukitake.

**Lecka-chan – **eu adorei sua ficha... Adorei a Irohana. E muito obrigada pelos nomes, já sei alguns que vou usar.

**Marihh-chan – **eu acertei mesmo na personalidade da Mikan? Que bom, porque personagens muito sérios não são meu forte, tomara que eu continue acertando. xD

**Akechi – **Eu adorei o Mitsuharu! Mas eu acho que me empolguei tanto que acabei distorcendo um pouco –só um pouco?- a personalidade dele... Se ficou distorcida demais me avisa que eu tento fazer menos ruim no próximo...

'**Dark' Lien – **Bom, a Emika apareceu nesse cap! Pouco, mas já é alguma coisa né? Então, que tal fazermos uma associação para leiloar os homens dos animes e quem sabe ficarmos ricas hein? –planos maléficos a mil-

**Melin Chizu – **Adorei sua ficha e fiquei emocionada com a quantidade de elogios... Sério mesmo, nunca que eu esperaria tudo aquilo... Liga não, eu costumo considerar tudo que eu escrevo ruim porque a professora de redação sempre esculacha minhas redações... Tomara que você continue gostando da fic.

**Namixinha – **Não se preocupe, se depender de mim –e depende né?- essa fic vai ficar cheia de porrada e sangue -idéias malignas em mente- E agora você vai pra Terra pra encontrar o cabeça-de-mexerica do Ichigo hehe.

Então, acho que é isso por essa semana.

Mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam. Semana que vem virei com o capítulo 3 (pode acontecer algum imprevisto, mas tentarei vir).

Ja ne! (25/08/07)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hikari correu em direção ao outro shinigami e ao levantar sua zampakutou para cortá-lo ao meio, Ichigo puxa zangetsu, levantando-a um pouco e parando o ataque de Hikari.

- O que é isso?! – Ichigo perguntou chocado com a repentina mudança de atitude do outro shinigami.

- Eu estava confiante de que você ajudaria e acabei falando demais. – Hikari respondeu forçando sua zampakutou para frente, enquanto Ichigo segurava zangetsu com as duas mãos (uma no punho e outra na altura da lâmina), se defendendo. – E agora que você se recusou, eu tenho que te eliminar. – o shinigami deu um sorriso cínico, e em seguida um forte empurrão em Ichigo com sua zampakutou.

Ichigo se aproveitou desse empurrão e tomou impulso para trás, se afastando de Hikari.

- Não fale que vai me eliminar com toda essa arrogância! – Ichigo retrucou irritado.

- Você que está muito confiante, Kurosaki Ichigo. – o garoto falou, e no momento seguinte estava fora do campo de visão de Ichigo.

- Shunpo? – murmurou, olhando em volta procurando o outro.

- Exato. – Hikari falou perfurando Ichigo pelas costas. – E pelo visto, esqueci de dizer que sou um especialista nisso. – arrancou a espada do corpo do outro shinigami, que tinha uma expressão assustada.

Ichigo levou a mão ao ombro direito, onde estava o ferimento. Não era tão ruim, na verdade poderia ser bem pior. O garoto estava mais assustado por não ter podido fazer nada para se defender...

"_Não seja idiota! Está na hora de trocar seu inútil!" _o hollow interior de Ichigo falou irritado.

"Não! Não agora... Eu vou ganhar." Pensou o garoto concentrado em impedir o Hollow de dominá-lo novamente.

"_Não vai! Me deixe..."_

"Não!" ao pensar isso, Ichigo abriu os olhos e viu Hikari levantar sua zampakutou novamente.

- Não se fecha os olhos perante o oponente. – Hikari falou.

"Droga! O que está havendo comigo? Não posso me mexer!" Ichigo pensou desesperado olhando o outro shinigami partir para um novo ataque.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Um portal se abriu no meio da rua, dele saíram quatro borboletas negras, seguidas de quatro figuras estranhas. Dois andavam um pouco mais à frente dos outros.

- Finalmente! – Rukia falou saindo do portal na frente, junto com Renji.

- Agora vamos para... – Renji começou, mas ao virar-se só viu Kaze Chizuca e Himura Nammy. – Onde estão as outras?! – perguntou ficando na ponta dos pés e olhando para dentro do portal, que já estava se fechando.

Kaze olhou para trás e Nammy também.

- Elas estavam logo atrás! – Nammy falou espantada.

- Bem que eu achei que tudo estava muito quieto. – Kaze murmurou, mas só Nammy a ouviu já que Renji estava praticamente gritando.

- Como elas se perderam?! É um túnel! Um simples túnel.

- Eu sabia que algo assim aconteceria. – Rukia falou cruzando os braços. – Principalmente com o Renji em comando.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Renji arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Que você é um péssimo comandante de operação. – Rukia manteve a voz impassível.

- Como se você já tivesse ido a alguma operação comandada por mim! E além do mais...

- Sem querer interromper, mas ninguém além de mim está sentindo esta reiatsu? – Kaze perguntou apontando a direção de onde vinha a reiatsu.

Nammy olhou na direção que Kaze apontava, já tinha sentido a reiatsu há algum tempo, mas preferiu não falar nada, pois Rukia e Renji pareciam entretidos na própria discussão e ela preferia não interromper.

Renji e Rukia pararam de discutir, e se concentraram, conseguindo sentir uma reiatsu um pouco distante e havia algo de familiar nela.

- Ichigo! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Morango?!" Nammy pensou um pouco confusa. "Acho que perdi alguma coisa."

- O substituto de shinigami? – Kaze perguntou, mas Renji e Rukia já tinham disparado na frente.

- Ahhh! – ao ouvir as palavras de Kaze, Nammy lembrou quem era o dono da reiatsu. O shinigami que há pouco tempo havia invadido a Soul Society, o shinigami que a salvou no meio de toda aquela confusão, o shinigami que parecia muito com... "Kaien fukutaichou!" Pensou a garota.

- Vamos logo! – Kaze segurou Nammy pelo braço e saiu correndo atrás de Renji e Rukia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Outro portal se abriu, um pouco distante do primeiro, deste saíram três borboletas infernais, seguidas de três shinigamis um pouco baixinhas.

Elas andaram um pouco em silêncio, mas logo uma delas quebrou o silêncio da manhã.

- Será que se separar deles foi uma boa idéia Hana-chan? – Lalah perguntou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- O que eu não entendi ainda é: porque nos separamos? – Yuuki comentou.

- É que eu preciso ir a um lugar antes de fazermos qualquer coisa. – Irohana sorriu. – Tenho que devolver algo que peguei emprestado da última vez que vim aqui.

- Você e suas escapadas. – Yuuki balançou a cabeça negativamente, reprovando.

- Não fique com inveja Yuu-musume. – deu tapinhas nas costas de Yuuki – Você não veio porque não quis. O mesmo vale pra você Lah-musume.

- Byakuya taichou me mataria. – Yuuki concluiu após um tempo.

- Rurouni taichou não faria nada. Mas o Shuuhei me mataria. – Lalah falou pensativa.

- Chegamos! – Irohana falou parando repentinamente, fazendo Lalah que estava logo atrás dela colidir.

- Avisa quando for parar assim Hana-chan. – Lalah pediu olhando para a casa e assim como Yuuki, imaginava o que Irohana precisava devolver.

- Não fiquem aí paradas. – Irohana falou, entrando pela janela do segundo andar da casa.

- Calma, calma! – Lalah falou, também entrando pela janela, seguida por Yuuki, que cada vez entendia menos.

O quarto era simples, cama perto da janela, armário e uma escrivaninha, não tinha muitas coisas espalhadas, devia ter sido limpo há pouco tempo.

- Você roubou alguma coisa de humanos? – Lalah perguntou sentando-se na cama, que ainda estava desfeita.

- Mas, tecnicamente falando, ele nos roubou primeiro. – Irohana retrucou remexendo as gavetas da escrivaninha.

- Quer ajuda? – Yuuki perguntou.

- Sim.

Yuuki começou a revirar gavetas da mesa de cabeceira.

- O que estamos procurando exatamente? – perguntou confusa.

- Estamos procurando um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo e esquisito. Quando você vir ele não terá dúvidas. – Irohana respondeu vasculhando o armário.

Yuuki olhou para Lalah com cara de quem pede ajuda.

- Boa sorte na busca meninas! – Lalah falou sorrindo.

Yuuki bufou e se enfiou embaixo da cama procurando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Você só sabe fugir, Kurosaki? – Tamaki perguntou apoiando a zanpakutou no ombro direito e olhando para Ichigo, que estava com uma mão na cabeça e parecia concentrado em algo diferente da luta.

"Por que não posso me mexer?" Ichigo perguntou a si mesmo, o máximo que estava podendo fazer era desviar no último segundo dos ataques diretos que Tamaki estava desferindo.

"_Eu estou muito perto agora Ichigo... Querendo ou não você terá de trocar!" _o Hollow mandou, se irritando com a demora.

"Já disse que não vou!" a visão do olho direito de Ichigo começou a nublar e o garoto colocou a mão sobre o olho, sem conseguir reagir de outra maneira.

- Já cansei de brincar. E para ser sincero não sei porque se interessaram tanto por um inútil como você. – Tamaki falou andando na direção de Ichigo. – Tchauzinho, substituto de shinigami.

Tamaki levantou a zanpakutou e em um movimento rápido iria acabar com tudo.

Ichigo não conseguia nem levantar a cabeça para ver o seu fim, com a mão esquerda se apoiava em zangetsu e mantinha a direita no olho.

No momento seguinte Ichigo ouviu o barulho da zanpakutou de Tamaki cortando o ar, e o barulho dela colidindo com algo, porém não havia colidido nele e sim em...

- Será que você não consegue ficar um dia sem se meter em problemas Ichigo? – Renji estava parado entre Ichigo e Tamaki, ele havia impedido o ataque utilizando sua própria zanpakutou.

- Renji? – Ichigo perguntou, conseguindo finalmente se mexer um pouco e ver o shinigami na sua frente. – Rukia! – Ichigo se surpreendeu ao ver Rukia em suas vestes de shinigami, abaixada no lado esquerdo de Tamaki e com sua zanpakutou próxima a perna dele. Passou os olhos por uma terceira e uma quarta pessoa, cada uma delas estava com a zanpakutou próxima ao pescoço de Tamaki, Ichigo achou essas shinigamis familiares, mas já que ele havia ido à Soul Society provavelmente havia visto elas.

- Quem são vocês? – Tamaki perguntou, enquanto passava os olhos pelo lugar procurando uma saída.

- Tenente do 6º esquadrão, Abarai Renji.

- 4ª em comando do 13º esquadrão, Himura Nammy.

- Oficial do 5º esquadrão, Kaze Chizuca.

- Shinigami do 13º esquadrão, Kuchiki Rukia.

- Um tenente né? – Tamaki deu um sorriso cínico, e em um momento de distração dos shinigamis usou o shunpo, se afastando consideravelmente das zanpakutous. – Se é assim, acho que terei que usar um pouco mais de força. _Ataque, Ha..._

- Já chega. – um shinigami de cabelos brancos e curtos, olhos azuis muito claros um pouco escondidos pelos óculos e pele meio morena interrompeu Tamaki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Um gato preto corria pela rua, chegando rapidamente na frente do Urahara Shouten, onde duas crianças varriam a porta.

- Patrão! – Jinta gritou. – Yoruichi-san está aqui!

- Ohayo Yoruichi-sama! – Ururu cumprimentou o gato.

- Yoruichi-san! – Urahara falou feliz ao se deparar com a grande amiga. – Vamos entrar e tomar um leite.

- Não temos tempo para isso Kisuke. – Yoruichi retrucou entrando na loja.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou mudando sua expressão despreocupada para uma mais séria.

- _Eles _estão aqui. – Yoruichi informou, Jinta e Ururu que também haviam entrado fizeram cara de que não entenderam.

- Já? – Urahara perguntou. – A Soul Society não costuma agir tão precipitadamente.

- Pelo que fiquei sabendo, o general está preocupado, pois eles já perderam três capitães e isso é um número bem problemático. Então, mandaram alguns shinigamis para cá.

- Entendo. Já sabe quantos são?

- Não faço idéia, mas acredito que logo saberemos. Você não está sentindo as reiatsus é?

Urahara suspirou cansado.

- Estou, estou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Após um tempo, Lalah deitou na cama, cansada de ver as outras shinigamis procurando.

- Essa cama é muito desconfortável. Parece que tem algum negócio embaixo de mim. – a garota comentou, mas mesmo sendo desconfortável não se mexeu.

- E ela não desiste. – Yuuki, que estava sentada no chão no meio do quarto, pois já havia desistido de procurar e resolvido assistir a insistente Irohana procurando.

- Ele tem que estar em algum lugar! – Irohana resmungou.

- Você podia esquecer isso. – Yuuki falou.

- AH! Isso já incomodou demais. – Lalah falou se levantando e tirando o lençol da cama, revelando um pequeno bichinho. – Kawaii! – comentou feliz com a descoberta e abraçou o bichinho.

Irohana se virou e praticamente pulou em cima de Lalah, arrancando o bichinho das mãos dela.

- Você estava aí todo esse tempo porcaria?! – Irohana perguntou para o ser inanimado.

- Pra que você quer esse bicho esquisito? – Yuuki perguntou se levantando do chão para olhar o bichinho mais de perto.

Irohana não respondeu, só tirou uma pílula do laço que amarrava sua roupa e colocou na boca do boneco.

- Eu sobrevivi!!! – Kon praticamente gritou de felicidade.

Yuuki pegou o leãozinho pelo rabo e o encarando com uma expressão curiosa.

- Um espírito alterado? – Lalah perguntou.

- Isso mesmo. Da última vez que vim aqui dei a sorte de encontrar esse bicho, e pensei que poderia ser útil. E pelo visto eu tinha razão, não é espírito alterado? – Irohana se dirigiu à Kon, dando um sorriso meio malvado.

Kon ficou com uma expressão muito assustada e se livrou da mão de Yuuki, saindo correndo pro outro lado do quarto.

"Quantas shinigamis... O que será que o Ichigo fez dessa vez?" pensou Kon olhando as garotas. "Por que a onee-san não veio também?" pensou choroso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Seishirou-sama! O que faz aqui? – Tamaki perguntou com um tom de voz entre o assustado e o confuso.

- Vamos embora Hikari. – o recém-chegado falou e Tamaki guardou sua zanpakutou e usando shunpo foi para perto de Seishirou rapidamente.

- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! – Renji retrucou correndo para onde eles estavam.

- Acho que você não entendeu Abarai-kun. _Nós_ – indicou ele mesmo e Tamaki – vamos, você não pode nos seguir. – Seishirou falou seriamente e no momento seguinte ele e Tamaki não estavam mais lá.

- Como?! – Renji se perguntou olhando em volta.

"Shunpo? Não, nem o general tem um shunpo assim, então... O que poderia ser?" Kaze pensou confusa.

- Ichigo! – Rukia foi até o garoto, que estava usando todas as suas forças para se manter em pé.

- Vocês... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ichigo perguntou.

- Bakaa! Te salvamos e é assim que agradece? – Renji perguntou irritado.

- Mas vocês deixaram ele... Eles escaparem! – o shinigami reclamou, enquanto Renji ajudava Ichigo a se apoiar nele, para eles irem até o Urahara Shouten dar uma olhada nos ferimentos.

- Pare de reclamar! – Rukia mandou, caminhando ao lado de Renji e Ichigo.

- Venham vocês também! – Renji gritou, olhando para trás com um pouco de dificuldade por estar servindo de apoio a Ichigo.

Kaze deu alguns passos, mas percebeu que Nammy estava bem quieta e olhando para um ponto fixo, meio hipnotizada.

- Vamos?

- Hã? ... Hai! – ao entender, Nammy concordou e as duas deram uma pequena corrida para alcançar os três shinigamis que iam à frente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – Yuuki gritou chocada.

- Shiu! – Irohana tapou a boca de Yuuki e olhou em volta.

- Ninguém pode nos ouvir Hana-chan. – Lalah falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Podem sim, essa família é bem estranha. Além do garoto ser um substituto de shinigami, uma das garotas pode nos ver. – Irohana falou soltando Yuuki.

As três ainda estavam na casa de Ichigo sentadas no chão do quarto conversando, Kon tinha se metido embaixo da cama gritando que só sairia quando a onee-san dele chegasse.

- Eu não acredito que você enganou a Emika-chan dessa maneira. – Yuuki não se conformava com o que Irohana havia contado.

- A culpa não é minha se ela caiu em um truque tão idiota. – Irohana deu de ombros.

- Hana-chan pode ser muito má. – Lalah pensou alto.

- Concordo! – Kon falou com a voz abafada, por estar debaixo da cama.

- O que você disse espírito alterado? – Irohana perguntou zangada.

Kon permaneceu em silêncio.

- Assim é mesmo melhor. Como eu dizia, foi muito fácil e totalmente indolor para ela. – Irohana continuou. – Por isso não precisam se preocupar. – sorriu.

- Então, você roubou o espírito alterado, colocou ele no pingüim de pelúcia favorito da Emika-chan e fez ela seguir ele... – Yuuki repensava nos fatos em voz alta.

- E prendi ela no banheiro do 11º esquadrão.

- Se é assim nós devíamos... – Lalah foi interrompida por um toque de celular.

- Onee-sama! – Irohana falou feliz ao atender o celular.

- Não sabia que ela tinha irmã. – Yuuki sussurrou para Lalah.

- Ela não tem. Mas a Hana-chan chama a Yoruichi-sama assim. – a outra respondeu, também em voz baixa.

- Temos que ir garotas. – Irohana falou puxando as duas para cima, ajudando-as a se levantarem. Irohana era um tanto mais alta que Yuuki e Lalah e por isso era fácil para ela levantar as duas.

- Pra onde? – Lalah perguntou com preguiça.

- Urahara Shouten. – Irohana respondeu pulando a janela, seguida por Yuuki e por último Lalah, que havia parado para se despedir de Kon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Por que fez isso Seishiro-sama? – Tamaki perguntou irritado, eles estavam em um quarto um pouco escuro, só era iluminado pelo fogo de uma lareira.

- Porque, pra começar, você não devia ter ido atrás do shinigami sozinho, e segundo, você não devia ter aberto tanto a boca. – Seishiro respondeu calmamente.

- Eu tinha _tudo _sob controle! – Tamaki se estressou, dando as costas ao outro e andando em direção à porta.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum Hikari-kun. – falou uma outra voz, uma voz que fez Tamaki congelar.

- Onde estava, Ayame-sama? – Seishiro perguntou para o shinigami alto, de cabelo vermelho-escuro, com uma franja que encobria um pouco os olhos verdes dele.

- Dando novas instruções. – Kimura Ayame respondeu.

- E quais foram elas? – Tamaki perguntou, um pouco nervoso. A presença de Ayame o deixava nervoso.

- Limpar a sujeira que _você_ fez. – Ayame disse friamente.

- Eliminando os shinigamis mandados? Isso não iria alertar ainda mais a Sereitei? – Seishiro completou, meio em dúvida.

- Não se eles não puderem encontrar os corpos. – Ayame deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

**To be continued...**

'_Apresentação Shinigami Golden!'_

Em algum lugar do 11º esquadrão:

- Socorro! Alguém me tira daqui! – Emika gritava. – Socorro!

"Por que essa porta só abre por fora?" a shinigami pensou irritada se sentando no fundo do banheiro.

- _Tem alguém aí?_ – Yumichika perguntou do lado de fora.

- Tem sim! Me tira daqui! – Emika pediu.

- Tá, tá. Já estou indo – abriu a porta, e entrou pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao entrar, um vento bateu trancando os shinigamis novamente.

- Ah não! É tão feio ficar preso em um banheiro.

- Nããoo! – Emika se jogou na porta, quase chorando, já era ruim ficar presa, mas presa com Yumichika seria pior ainda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:**

Yo! o/

Nem acredito que esse capítulo saiu. Foi um sacrifício com a falta de inspiração que eu to. Espero que tenham gostado dele x.x

Que bom que estejam gostando da fic –feliz- E também, obrigada pelas reviews!

Então, a partir de agora acho que não vou poder atualizar uma vez por semana, por causa da escola e de outras fics que estou desenvolvendo e etc. Mas atualizarei sempre que a inspiração bater.

Respondendo às reviews:

**Melin Chizu** – Pode ter certeza que esses shinigamis fizeram coisas muito ruins para serem expulsos. To muito feliz que esteja gostando. Seu professor te xingou? O que absurdo cara. Eu batia na minha professora se ela me xingasse u.u

**Lecka-chan** – Agora você sabe o que a Hana fez com a Emika xD AH! Eu não sabia desse negócio que nomes terminados com maru eram masculinos –anota a informação em um caderninho-

**Luciana L** – Vai ter muita porrada e sangue ainda! –mesmo eu não sendo grandes coisas com cenas de ação- Ah! Avisa pra sua amiga que o Ishida é dela. :D E não foi incomodo nenhum xD

'**Dark' Lien** – Não foi um 'boa noite cinderela' que deram na Emika-chan, mas foi quase isso. Tadinha dela –sou uma autora que fica com pena das situações que coloca os personagens xD-

**Ichimaru Lalah** – Shuuhei é fofo mesmo, é muita sacanagem ele quase não aparecer no anime. Apesar dele ter aparecido um pouco nesse último episódio :D Tadinha da Matsumoto, não mate ela xD Ela também é fofa.

**Akechi** – Eu levo jeito pra escrever? Obrigada o/ Se ninguém for contra vou acabar matando o Kira nessa fic, ele merece morrer bem sofridamente (essa palavra existe?) –coitado dele xD-

**Marih-chann** – Fico feliz que goste do jeito que eu escrevo. Muita gente acha confuso xD Ah, gostei da sugestão sobre sua personagem ficar entre a vida e a morte –pega o caderninho e anota-

**Namixinha** – Pode tirar todo o bagaço do cabeça-de-mexerica xD Respondendo a pergunta... Você já conhece o Ichigo da vez que ele invadiu a SS ;D

Por hoje é só pessoal (?). E um viva ao fim (por enquanto) dos fillers em Bleach!! Viva \o/

Mandem reviews, e agora passarei a colocar as datas de atualização da fic no meu profile.

Ja ne! (2/9/07)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- O que está havendo? – Yuuki perguntou ao entrar no Urahara Shouten e ouvir uma barulheira maior do que ouvia quando o 11º esquadrão estava empolgado em alguma batalha.

- Ichigo está fazendo escândalo desde da hora que recobrou os sentidos dizendo que tem que ir atrás de um tal de Tamaki, e o Renji está gritando com ele agora. – Rukia, que estava sentada no chão em volta da pequena mesinha, respondeu.

- Onee-sama! – Irohana falou feliz, ao ver Yoruichi entrar na sala, em sua forma normal.

- Irohana?! – Yoruichi ficou surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim com o grupo de reconhecimento. – a shinigami sorriu.

- Na verdade você se infiltrou. – Yuuki comentou por alto sentando-se ao lado de Rukia, que fez cara de quem não entendeu.

Irohana deu um sorriso cínico para Yuuki e Yoruichi sorriu.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. Vocês não sabem o que estão enfrentando e não é algo com que se possa brin...

- Não fale assim Yoruichi-san. – Urahara apareceu do nada, seguido por Renji e Kaze. – Se elas foram mandadas pra cá é porque darão conta do recado.

- Não é isso Kisuke é que...

- _Então, _vocês devem estar com fome. Por que não faz algo para nossas belas convidadas, Tessai? – Urahara falou, e Renji pigarreou, indicando que também estava ali.

- Você já passou do estágio de convidado, parasita. – Jinta, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala, alfinetou.

- Parasita? – Lalah perguntou sem entender.

- Você não precisa entender. – Renji abanou o ar, meio desconcertado com a história de 'parasita'.

- Sou só eu ou o barulho parou? – Nammy falou, entrando na sala depois de um tempo, seguida por Ururu.

- É verdade. – Irohana concordou.

- O que vocês fizeram com o Ichigo? – Rukia perguntou olhando para Renji e Urahara, e arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Eu não fiz nada. A Chizuca que acabou nocauteando ele. – Renji respondeu coçando a cabeça e olhando com um pouco de medo para Kaze, que estava sentada no chão também e meio encostada na parede.

- Mas ele tá bem né? – Nammy falou um pouco espantada de terem deixado nocautearem alguém ferido.

- Ele vai sobreviver. – Urahara abanou o ar, despreocupado.

Nesse momento Tessai entrou na sala com uma bandeja imensa, cheia de comida e a colocou na pequena mesinha, todos rapidamente começaram a comer.

- Nammy, acorda. – Kaze cutucou a garota, que parecia estar em outro lugar. – Você está muito desligada hoje.

- É, é. – Nammy sorriu. – Acho que estou mesmo.

- Vão comer tudo se vocês não entrarem ali logo. – Urahara indicou a roda que se formou em volta da mesa, onde os vários shinigamis lutavam pela comida.

Kaze e Nammy se entreolharam e logo entraram na confusão para comer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Três shinigamis estavam parados em cima de um prédio há alguns metros do Urahara Shouten.

- Vamos fazer o serviço ou não? – o shinigami grande (tanto alto quanto um pouco gordo), perguntou impaciente, olhando na direção da loja.

- Não fale besteiras Soutako. – a garota de cabelo azul-escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, com duas mechas soltas na frente e olhos escuros retrucou friamente, seu nome era Hitomi Megumi. – Esqueceu o que o Ayame-sama disse? Temos que tomar cuidado com o dono dessa loja.

- Ah! Qual é a graça de só matar peixes pequenos Hitomi-san? – Soutako insistiu.

- Eu sabia que não devíamos ter trazido você. – um outro shinigami falou, ele era alto de cabelo loiro e liso, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo (estilo o Itachi de Naruto), tinha olhos azuis e uma cicatriz que ia horizontalmente, do olho esquerdo até a bochecha direita. Usa uma capa vermelha por cima da roupa de shinigami (a capa é parecida com a dos capitães) – É o pior para esse tipo de serviço. Falando no serviço... O que temos que fazer mesmo? - Royari Yamato perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Baka! – Megumi deu um soco em Yamato. – Você não ouviu nada do que o Ayame-sama disse?

- Ouvir, eu ouvi. O problema é que não entendi direito.

- Não há mistério nenhum, só temos que eliminar os shinigamis sem deixar vestígio ou fazer algazarra. – a garota respondeu irritada, odiava a lerdeza de Yamato.

- Depois eu que não devia ter vindo. – Soutako murmurou.

- O que disse? – Yamato perguntou.

- Eu disse que...

- Calem as bocas, seus inúteis! – Megumi mandou irritada com as discussões. – Se não se concentrarem não descobriremos uma brecha para colocarmos o plano em prática.

- E nós temos um plano? – Yamato perguntou, tomando logo em seguida outro soco de Megumi.

- Teríamos um, se você conseguisse decorá-lo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Acho que todos deveriam ir dormir agora. – Urahara falou olhando para os shinigamis espalhados pelos cantos da pequena sala, todos totalmente satisfeitos.

- Onde você vai colocar tanta gente Kisuke? – Yoruichi perguntou.

- É patrão. Não temos tantas camas. – Tessai comentou.

- Quem disse que queremos dormir? – Irohana falou animada puxando Rukia para que esta se levantasse também. – Vamos sair por aí!

- A sua energia não acaba não? – Renji perguntou vendo Irohana ainda super animada.

- A energia dela _nunca _acaba. – Yoruichi falou entediada.

- Eu to com sono! – Lalah resmungou encostando-se na parede ao lado de Renji.

- Eu vou! – Yuuki se levantou animada, tentando arrastar Kaze e Nammy com ela.

- Vamos! Vamos! Vamos onde? – Nammy concordou mesmo sem ter entendido.

- Andar por aí! – Irohana respondeu.

Kaze suspirou pesadamente, iria, mas só porque alguém teria que pôr ordem na bagunça e Renji não parecia muito animado com a idéia de sair com aquele bando de garotas.

- Ukitake-san! – Urahara chamou a garota, quando essa se dirigia pra porta junto com as outras. – Você poderia ficar? Preciso falar com você.

Yuuki se virou e sem entender voltou para a sala.

- Nós vamos na frente! – Irohana gritou, saindo com as outras, Rukia sendo totalmente arrastada por Nammy.

Chegaram na rua e começaram a caminhar.

- O que fazemos agora? – Nammy perguntou.

- Andamos até acharmos algo pra fazer. – Irohana respondeu sorrindo.

- Só isso?

- É.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Estão vendo aquilo? – Megumi perguntou apontando para as quatro shinigamis que caminhavam pela rua. – Parece que vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

- Mas a informação que Ayame-sama passou é que veio um tenente também. – Soutako comentou. – Nenhuma delas me parece um tenente.

- Mesmo assim, temos que eliminá-las, certo? – Yamato falou um pouco incerto.

- Infelizmente, nós temos sim. – Megumi respondeu cerrando os punhos, irritada e pulando para outro prédio.

- É impressão minha ou ela está mais estressada que o normal? – Soutako disse em voz baixa para Yamato.

- Não é impressão, é que ela odeia lutar contra mulheres. Diz que são frescas e fraquinhas.

- Por isso nunca lutei contra o Yamato. – Megumi retrucou ouvindo tudo.

- Ah! Entendo. – Soutako deu uma risada e Yamato deu um pedala nele.

- Assim vão nos ouvir. – indicou as shinigamis com a cabeça, estavam bem perto delas agora e longe o suficiente do Urahara Shouten.

- Em três... Dois... – Megumi fazia a contagem regressiva para eles atacarem, mas Soutako, que era o tipo de cara que amava uma luta, ignorou a contagem e se jogou na frente das shinigamis.

Rukia tomou um susto, pois o shinigami estava parado ao lado dela, parado não, porque já estava sacando a zanpakutou e ia desferir um ataque na garota.

Irohana ao ver a situação usou shunpo e salvou Rukia muito rapidamente, só tomando um pequeno arranhão na bochecha direita.

- Essa foi por pouco. – Irohana comentou ao soltar Rukia e sentir o sangue do corte escorrendo na própria bochecha. "Ops oyiaji, acho que já me machuquei." Pensou se lembrando que o pai não gostava de quando mulheres acabavam feridas.

- Obrigada, Hana-san.

- Acho que temos problemas um pouco maiores agora. – Kaze indicou Yamato e Megumi que saltaram cada um de um lado de Soutako.

- Como você errou?! – Yamato perguntou chocado.

- Eu não esperava por aquilo. – Soutako se defendeu.

- Fiquem quietos! Idiotas. – Megumi interrompeu.

- Quem são vocês? – Rukia perguntou, com uma mão no punho da zanpakutou.

- Os shinigamis que irão eliminar vocês. – Megumi respondeu entediada, como se aquela resposta fosse totalmente óbvia.

- Então, eu luto com a magricela de cabelo preto e preso. A Megumi luta com a baixinha de franja e cabelo preso. E o Soutako... – Yamato murmurava.

- Com as que sobraram!!! – Soutako riu feliz por ser o único a lutar com duas.

Rukia e Irohana arregalaram os olhos e no momento seguinte Soutako desembainhou sua zanpakutou, causando uma descarga de reiatsu um tanto exagerada.

- Droga! – Irohana reclamou pulando para evitar a descarga de reiatsu. – Rukia? – falou, pois não viu a outra garota.

- Eu to bem! – Rukia gritou, tinha sacado sua zanpakutou a tempo para desviar um pouco da reiatsu e não se machucar.

- Não por muito tempo. – Soutako gritou se preparando para cortar Rukia, mas Irohana chutou o braço dele, o fazendo errar o ataque por muito pouco.

- Aposto que você também não esperava por isso. – Irohana sorriu marota dando um chute na cara dele, que só cambaleou um pouco já que era meio grande comparado a ela, e assim o golpe não surtiu muito efeito.

- Tudo bem aí? – Nammy perguntou para Irohana.

- Acho que você devia se preocupar menos com suas amigas e mais com você mesma. – Yamato falou andando em direção à garota.

- E quem é você? – ela perguntou desembainhando sua própria zanpakutou.

- Lembre-se bem desse nome já que será o último que irá ouvir. Sou Royari Yamato. – o loiro se apresentou, já estava com a zanpakutou na mão.

- Eu sou...

- Não me importa quem você é. – Yamato interrompeu a garota. – O que importa é que seu destino será decidido aqui. – Hadou número 33, Soukatsui. – disparou uma imensa bola de fogo em direção a Nammy.

- Não é pra pegar leve Yamato! – Megumi gritou com o outro quando a bola de fogo explodiu.

- Sua oponente está aqui. – Chizuca falou segurando sua zanpakutou, pronta para desferir o golpe, mas Megumi desviou.

- Não se preocupe comigo garotinha, olhar ou não pra onde você está não faz a mínima diferença para mim. – Megumi retrucou.

Chizuca bufou irritada por estar sendo subestimada tão precipitadamente pela outra shinigami.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Urahara e Yoruichi arregalaram os olhos ao sentir as reiatsus aumentando.

- Não é possível que eles já estejam agindo. – Urahara comentou.

- Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia deixá-las saírem sozinhas. – Yoruichi retrucou, mas sem se levantar do chão.

- Vocês sentiram isso?! – Renji entrou na sala de avental e com as mãos cheias de sabão, por estar lavando a louça na cozinha.

- Sentimos. – Urahara respondeu olhando para o ruivo e segurando o riso, pois ele estava cômico de avental.

- Então por que estão aí parados? – Renji perguntou exasperado com a indiferença de Urahara.

- Porque se mexer e ajudar é tarefa de vocês parasita idiota! – Jinta, que estava ouvindo tudo junto com Ururu retrucou.

Renji soltou um grito frustrado e saiu correndo em direção aos quartos.

- Idiota. – Jinta murmurou e cinco segundos depois Renji passa correndo pela sala puxando uma Lalah sonolenta pelo braço.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Lalah perguntou coçando os olhos, enquanto Renji ainda arrastava ela. – Se continuar me puxando assim vou ter uma congestão.

- Estamos com alguns problemas maiores que alguma congestão. E ninguém mandou você comer tanto. – ele retrucou e ao sair do Urahara Shouten olha pro teto da loja e grita. – YUUKI! DESCE AGORA! – Renji estava acostumado a encontrar Yuuki olhando o céu durante a noite, por isso sabia exatamente onde ela estava sem nem precisar investigar muito.

- Que houve Renji? Pra que o escândalo no meio da noite? – a garota perguntou descendo do teto da loja, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Rápido. – segurou o braço de Yuuki com a mão livre, enquanto segurava Lalah com a outra mão e saiu correndo para o lugar em que achava que se encontravam as reiatsus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. – Rukia falou, fazendo sua zanpakutou se tornar uma espada totalmente branca, com uma grande fita da mesma cor. – Primeira dança, Tsuki Shiro. – congelou as pernas de Soutako, e com essa brecha Irohana o atacou com a própria zanpakutou, que era um pouco menor que a maioria (uma kodachi), totalmente negra, mas com alguns detalhes em rosa e dois guizos pendurados no punho.

- Hehe, é só isso que pode fazer então com esse brinquedo? – o shinigami perguntou enquanto segurava a zanpakutou da garota com uma mão, e sem mostrar dificuldade nenhuma.

Irohana arregalou os olhos, nunca ninguém havia parado um ataque dela com tanta facilidade.

Soutako se desprendeu do gelo facilmente e antes que ele pudesse fazer outro movimento Irohana pulou para longe dele, parando ao lado de Rukia.

- O que faremos agora? – murmurou.

- Eu não sei. – Rukia respondeu em um tom de voz preocupado.

- Não me deixem de fora da conversa! – Soutako falou desferindo um ataque contra as garotas, que desviaram rapidamente. Rukia com um salto para trás e Irohana com um salto para o alto.

Soutako seguiu Rukia tentando atingi-la de qualquer jeito, mas errando na maioria, as que acertavam sempre pegavam de raspão.

Não muito longe dali, Nammy também estava tendo problemas enfrentando Yamato. Ela já estava com um corte profundo no braço esquerdo e algumas queimaduras. Ele era rápido demais e a garota ainda não havia tido tempo para liberar sua zanpakutou.

"Preciso de uma... distração." Pensou e ao ver uma árvore alta perto dele levantou a mão, apontando o dedo para a árvore e falou – Hadou número quatro, Byakurai.

Um grande galho da árvore caiu em cima de Yamato, que desviou por pouco, pois estava um pouco distraído com as lutas paralelas a eles, e que na visão dele estavam muito mais interessantes.

- Exploda, Hinagiku! – Nammy falou e a zanpakutou se dividiu em diversas pétalas de sakura (flor de cerejeira).

Ao ver a grande quantidade de flores ao seu redor, Yamato se afastou um pouco usando shunpo.

"O que é isso?" pensou ao ver as pétalas baterem no galho caído e o explodirem.

- Eu avisei Yamato. Você fica brincando e quando se surpreende fica com essa cara de idiota. – Megumi retrucou se defendendo rapidamente de um golpe desferido por Chizuca. – Você é muito lenta garota.

- Olhe atentamente. – Kaze falou indicando o rosto de Megumi, em que um pequeno corte começava a sangrar.

Megumi passou a mão no rosto limpando o sangue e olhou para Kaze.

- Interessante. Mas você realmente acha que vai me vencer somente com esses pequenos arranhões? – perguntou um pouco debochada.

- Hum. – Kaze resmungou, um tanto irritada, atacando Megumi mais algumas vezes.

- Se quer luta comigo deveria liberar sua zanpakutou. E não ficar fazendo cosquinha em mim com ela. – Megumi falou enquanto desviava, sem perceber Kaze a machucava, mas era rápido e ela nem sentia direito.

- Se eu precisar liberá-la para te derrotar meu nível realmente terá caído. – Kaze retrucou, ela não falava muito, mas não agüentava mais o jeito da outra shinigami.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enquanto isso na Soul Society, mais especificamente na Sereitei:

- Que droga, eu não mereço isso. – Hitsugaya resmungava ao entrar em seu escritório, no 10º esquadrão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa taichou? – Mikan perguntou se levantando ao ver o capitão entrar na sala.

Hitsugaya se assustou ao ouvir a garota falar, pois ao entrar nem havia notado a presença dela lá dentro.

- Na verdade sim. Você deveria ter ido pra Terra, mas...

- Então vou acabar de aprontar esses papéis e já estou indo. – a garota interrompeu o capitão, sentando-se novamente.

- Ie. Na verdade, você só irá se ocorrer algum problema lá e liberarem o grupo de apoio. Porque o primeiro grupo já foi.

- Eu não sabia que eu estava nesse grupo.

- É, é. A Matsumoto esqueceu de te avisar. – Hitsugaya cruzou os braços.

- Falando nisso, onde está a Rangiku fukutaichou? Preciso pegar alguns papéis com ela.

- Até agora ela estava...

_flashback de Hitsugaya:_

_- Yo! – falou Mitsuharu entrando na sala que costumava ser usada para as reuniões dos tenentes._

_- Akechi taichou? – Hinamori estranhou ele entrando naquela sala, sem nem perceber que Hitsugaya também estava lá reclamando sobre algo com Matsumoto._

_- Momo-chan! – Mitsuharu falou apertando a bochecha de Hinamori, fazendo Hitsugaya olhar torto pra ele._

_- O que faz aqui Akechi? – Hitsugaya perguntou._

_- Ah... Eu... – olhou discretamente para Matsumoto – Vim chamar todos para beber um pouco! – mostra a garrafa._

_- Estamos no meio de uma crise, o Senji Tokurei foi ativado, e você está querendo encher a cara? – uma veia saltou na testa de Hitsugaya._

_- Antes de qualquer coisa eu devo dizer que Kyoraku taichou mandou eu chamar todos. – Mitsuharu fez cara de inocente, e ao ver alguém passando na porta, agarrou o braço da pessoa e a puxou para dentro._

_- O que? – a pessoa ia falar, mas após Mitsuharu notar quem era o interrompeu e falou._

_- Kyoraku taichou também te chamou para a "festa", não é Yuzo?_

_- Festa? – Yuzo levantou a sobrancelha – Você chama de festa encher a..._

_- Barriga! Com bolos e doces, sim! Isso é uma festa._

_- Doces?! – Yachiru surgiu de lugar nenhum perguntando. – Ah! Não tem doce nenhum. – falou olhando em volta._

_- Eu posso te dar alguns. – Tomoe, que estava sentada em uma mesa com Kira, falou tirando uma bolsa de doces de dentro da roupa de shinigami. (como isso é possível? Não me perguntem u.u)_

_- Moça do doce! – Yachiru correu e se sentou em cima da mesa, na frente de Tomoe, pegando a bolsa de doces feliz da vida._

_Yuzo arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando Mitsuharu._

_- Se você realmente acredita nisso. – o capitão do 9º esquadrão deu de ombros._

_- Então vamos! – Mitsuharu puxou Matsumoto por um braço e Yuzo por outro e saiu da sala dando um tchauzinho cínico para Hitsugaya antes de fechar a porta._

_- Akechi... - murmurou Hitsugaya completamente irritado._

_Fim do Flashback do Hitsugaya_

- E onde eles estão agora?

- Não faço idéia. – Hitsugaya falou se sentando no sofá do escritório, era estranho não ter nada pra fazer lá dentro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ah! Eu não acredito que a Rangiku-chan me deu um perdido. – Mitsuharu se lamentava com Yuzo. Eles estavam voltando do 8º esquadrão, pois ao chegarem lá Nanao os expulsou dizendo que Shunsui não estava.

- Você supera. – Yuzo deu uns tapinhas no ombro do outro capitão.

- Alguém me tira daqui! Por... favor! – uma voz de garota gritava.

- Você ouviu isso? – Yuzo perguntou.

- Ouvi o quê? Deve ser o Zaraki gritando com o pessoal dele. – Mitsuharu respondeu enquanto os dois capitães cortavam caminho pelo 11º esquadrão.

- Eu acho que... – Yuzo continuou andando, seguindo o som que estava ouvindo.

Andaram mais um pouco, saindo do caminho certo, encarando assim alguns protestos de Mitsuharu que queria chegar logo em seu esquadrão.

- Tem alguém aí? – Yuzo perguntou, aparentemente, para uma porta.

- SIM!! TEM SIM!! – uma voz de garota pôde ser ouvida, seguida pela voz de outras três pessoas.

- Vou tirar vocês daí. – Yuzo falou, abriu a porta e quase instantaneamente três pessoas pularam para fora atropelando e/ou esmagando o capitão.

- Calma. É só não deixar a porta bater de novo. – Kakemi falou saindo de dentro do banheiro. Ela era alta, tinha cabelos castanhos, compridos e cacheados nas pontas, olhos castanhos claros ligeiramente escondidos pelos óculos. Tinha uma aparência de alguém sensata e inteligente.

Enquanto isso Hanantarou e Emika saíam de cima de Yuzo e Yumichika beijava o chão.

- Como vocês foram parar ali? – Mitsuharu perguntou chocado.

- Bom... – Kakemi ia começar quando Emika se levantou e falou irritada.

- Eu vou matar quem fez isso! – falou dando um sorriso maligno, totalmente atípico da menina que ela costuma ser.

- Não fique nervosa Suzuyama-san. – Hanatarou pediu se levantando também.

- Estou livre, livre, livre... – Yumichika repetia sem parar, até que Yuzo o segurou pelo braço e o levantou do chão.

- Deixa de ser dramático. – falou o capitão irritado com toda aquela situação.

- Não ficar nervosa?! – Emika espantou-se.

- É verdade, ela tem todo o direito de ficar nervosa já que nos trancaram em um banheiro fedorento do 11º esquadrão. – Kakemi defendeu Emika.

- Não é só por isso! O pior foi que usaram um pingüim como refém! – Emika falou tristemente, se lembrando do pequeno pinguinzinho saltitante que ela havia seguido na manhã daquele mesmo dia.

- Um pingüim? – todos perguntaram com gotas nas cabeças, menos Hanatarou, que ouvia o que Emika dizia atentamente.

- Sim, sim! Um pingüim!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na Terra as lutas continuavam incessantemente, mas as garotas pareciam estar em maior dificuldade que os shinigamis rebelados.

Nammy era quem estava em maior dificuldade, pois sua reiatsu estava indo embora em uma velocidade impressionante.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Só foram alguns ataques e não agüento mais." Pensou a garota controlando sua shikai (as pétalas de sakura) na direção que Yamato ia.

- Você deve estar achando esta falta de energia estranha, mas deixa eu te contar uma coisa. – ele falou ao notar que Nammy não agüentava mais se movimentar para guiar as pétalas. – O poder da minha zanpakutou é drenar a sua reiatsu quando se é cortada por ela. Quanto maior o corte, maior a energia drenada e o tempo em que se fica drenando.

- Quando... Quando você liberou ela? – Nammy não conseguia acreditar que nem havia visto isso.

- Enquanto você se preocupava com suas amigas. – Yamato deu um sorriso cínico para a garota. – Não se preocupe, morrer não deve doer muito. Hadou número 33, Soukatsui. – disparou uma nova bola de fogo, bem maior que a primeira em direção à Nammy, que não podia se mexer.

Ao atingir o alvo a bola de fogo explodiu, levantando muita poeira.

- Nammy!! – Renji gritou ao chegar correndo e ver o que havia acontecido.

**To be continued...**

'_Apresentação Shinigami Golden!'_

_No 11º esquadrão, Ikakku corria._

"_Preciso de um banheiro, preciso!" pensava, e entrou na primeira porta que viu._

_Alguns minutos depois:_

_- Ah que alívio. – falou dando a descarga. Mas na hora de abrir a porta não conseguia. – Eu to preso?! O QUE?! Será que esse é o banheiro que o Yumichika falou hoje cedo? – olhou para trás, se deparando com uma total escuridão. – Alguém me tira daqui! – gritou._

_- Carequinha? – Yachiru perguntou do lado de fora._

_- Me tira daqui fukutaichou! Não dá pra quebrar a porta do lado de dentro._

_- Eu quero doces!_

_- Mas eu não tenho nenhum._

_- Então não tiro o carequinha daí._

_- Tenente maldita... – Ikakku murmurou irritado._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:**

Yéah!

Depois de todo esse tempo longe de vocês eu voltei –abraça todo mundo-

Esse capítulo ficou pronto quinta-feira, mas como sou malvada resolvi deixar pra lançar ele só hoje, eu ia lançar domingo –sorriso maligno-, mas estava entediada então tá aí hoje mesmo. E graças a vários pedidos (também podendo ser considerados exigências e gritos) não se preocupem Kira não será morto u.u (para minha total infelicidade).

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Foi tão divertido escrever esse D

Sem mais delongas... Vou responder às reviews! (se eu esquecer de alguém... Gomen! ..)

**Lecka-chan** – Você amou mesmo? –feliz- que bom!! Eu acho que não preciso dizer que amei a Irohana xD Tive várias idéias legais pra ela já –hoho- Só ainda não sei com quem ela pode fazer par xx

'**Dark' Lien** – Eu também vou ficar com pena se a Emika descobrir que foi a Irohana que trancou ela lá –medo- Eu?! Profissional?! Assim eu fico encabulada xD

**Melin Chizu** – AHHH estou totalmente lisonjeada, sério mesmo. Eu li sua review várias vezes xD Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fic. Sim, sim, o Renji é o machão no meio de geral xD Suas observações foram anotadas e serão usadas ;D E uma observação minha agora: Seu cosplay da Hinamori e da Ururu estão tão fofos –sim, eu fuxiquei seu fotolog de cima à baixo xD- E mesmo eu não gostando muito da Senna, o cosplay ficou bem legal também.

**Akechi** – Nossos planos de matar o Kira foram por água a baixo... as meninas não querem deixar –chora- Rivalidade com o Ichigo? Ok. Sugestão anotada taichou. E não se preocupe, a Lalah não vai matar a Matsumoto, se eu conseguir impedir o.o

**Ichimaru Lalah** – Ah, obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu já li uma ou duas fics suas e são muito legais. Rolei de rir na "Leiloando a Akatsuki" xD Eu também gosto do Yumichika, mesmo eu achando que ele é gay u.u

**Namixinha** – Sim! Tem coisa mais perfeitosa que o cabeça-de-mexerica!! O Hitsugaya e o Shuuhei –olhinhos brilhando- e o Kaien-dono também! xD Logo você saberá mais dos vilões daqui.

**Luciana L** – Que bom que está gostando ;D Espero que a Paula também esteja D

**Marih-chann** – Sim! Esses shinigamis darão muitos problemas ainda. E que bom que você acha que as coisas tão bem descritas, porque descrever lutas é tão difícil –chora-

E é só por essa semana. Espero voltar semana que vem, mas não sei se vai dar, então as datas de atualização continuam no meu profile.

Campanha: Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz.

Ja ne! (21/09/07)


	6. Capítulo 5

_Yamato deu um sorriso cínico para a Nammy._

– _Não se preocupe, morrer não deve doer muito. Hadou número 33, Soukatsui. – disparou uma nova bola de fogo, bem maior que a primeira em direção à Nammy, que não podia se mexer._

_Ao atingir o alvo a bola de fogo azul explodiu, levantando muita poeira._

_- Nammy!! – Renji gritou ao chegar correndo e ver o que havia acontecido._

**Capítulo 5**

No 13º esquadrão Tomoe estava sentada na mesa de centro da sala, junto com Kiyone, Sentarou e Ukitake. Em cima da mesa havia diversos papéis e livros.

- Tenho certeza que encontrarei alguma informação logo Ukitake taichou! – Sentarou falou folheando um livro rapidamente buscando informações sobre os shinigamis que já foram expulsos de Sereitei.

- E eu tenho certeza que encontrarei alguma informação bem útil antes dele taichou! – Kiyone disse fazendo a maior bagunça nos papéis.

Ukitake não disse nada, estava bem concentrado em seu livro.

Tomoe tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e encarou Kiyone e Sentarou ainda discutindo muito, depois pousou os olhos no capitão que tinha uma expressão preocupada enquanto lia. A shinigami soltou um suspiro e olhou para o copo com chá que estava em sua frente. Ia pegar o copo quando, de alguma maneira, este copo rachou.

- Aiai. – Tomoe murmurou preocupada.

- O que houve Tomoe-san? – Ukitake tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para a garota à sua frente, preocupado.

- O copo rachou. – a garota continuava com os olhos fixos no copo, aquilo era um mal agouro. Sem dúvida algo ruim estava acontecendo.

Ukitake estreitou os olhos e olhou para o copo, ele não gostava de acreditar nesses negócios de má sorte, mas dessa vez algo realmente devia estar errado.

- Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu. – Não deve ser nada demais.

- Hai. – Tomoe concordou voltando para o livro, mas ainda sentindo que algo estava errado. (pra quem não entendeu, dizem que quando um copo ou xícara quebra é sinal de que algo ruim vai ou está acontecendo.).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Nammy!!! – Renji correu o mais rápido que pôde, em direção à poeira da explosão.

Quando a poeira baixou pôde-se ver Nammy de olhos fechados, com as mãos na frente do rosto, mas impressionantemente nada havia acontecido à ela. Nem um arranhão.

Nammy abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com Ichigo na sua frente, o ataque havia atingido a zanpakutou do garoto ao invés de atingir Nammy.

- I... Ichigo? – Nammy gaguejou sem entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Ichigo?! – Renji perguntou vendo o garoto de cabelo laranja abaixar a zanpakutou. – Como você chegou aqui primeiro? – continuou ao se aproximar de Ichigo e Nammy.

- Eu vim usando o shunpo o mais rápido... Possível. – Ichigo falava com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal tinha ferimentos graves que ainda não haviam sido completamente curados.

- E o taichou disse que ele não sentia reiatsus... – Yuuki comentou com Lalah.

- Eu sabia que algo ruim estava acontecendo quando você passou correndo pelo meu quarto de avental, e foi só seguir as explosões. – Ichigo continuou.

- Viu... Ele é mesmo ruim com reiatsus. – Lalah sussurrou para Yuuki.

- Ei! Eu sei que o papo aí tá ótimo, mas precisamos de ajuda!! – Rukia gritou ao Irohana ser jogada no chão com muita força. – Hana-san! Levante-se! – Rukia chamou se defendendo dos ataques de Soutako.

Irohana gemeu de dor e se sentou, passou a mão na cabeça onde havia um corte realmente fundo.

- Itaai. – a shinigami falou em voz baixa, tentou levantar, mas cambaleou e caiu sentada novamente. Estava meio zonza.

- Lalah! Ajude a Rukia. – Renji mandou. – Yuuki, ajude Kaze.

- Hai! – Lalah falou e saiu correndo para onde Rukia e Soutako lutavam.

Yuuki sem dizer nada foi ajudar Kaze, mas ao chegar perto do combate parou um pouco. A densidade espiritual lá estava muito alta. Sem se concentrar Yuuki não conseguiria nem andar lá. Parou um pouco, elevou a reiatsu e assim pôde chegar perto de Kaze.

- Yo! Vim aqui te ajudar. – falou colocando a mão no cabo da zanpakutou.

- Desculpe. Mas nesse momento não quero ajuda. – a shinigami falou ao saltar para perto de Yuuki. – Essa luta é minha.

- Acho que você deveria aceitar o reforço pirralha! – Megumi falou cinicamente para Chizuca, que imediatamente voltou a lutar contra ela.

- Essa luta é pelo orgulho, né nii-chan? – Yuuki murmurou consigo mesma relembrando das palavras de Ukitake logo que a garota entrou nos 13 esquadrões. Ele havia dito que haviam dois tipos de luta, a luta pela vida e a luta pelo orgulho. Aquilo não fazia muito sentido já que as duas no final pareciam ser a mesma coisa na opinião da garota.

- Torture, Painless! – Lalah ordenou à sua zanpakutou enquanto Rukia distraia Soutako.

A zanpakutou de Lalah, Painless, mudou imediatamente, tomando a forma de uma pequena foice.

Rukia saiu da frente e Lalah pôde atacar Soutako, causando um ferimento no braço do shinigami. Soutako urrou de dor. Rukia achou isso bem estranho já que o inimigo já havia tomado diversos golpes e não havia mostrado nenhuma expressão de dor ou nem mesmo de incômodo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No 12º esquadrão, vários shinigamis estão em volta diversos grandes computadores trabalhando normalmente.

- Como estão as coisas hoje? – Mayuri perguntou ao entrar na sala seguido de perto por Nemu.

- Estão mais calmas do que o normal taichou. – um dos shinigamis falou tranqüilamente, tirando os olhos do computador por um segundo.

- Isso é... – Mayuri começou, porém foi interrompido por um alarme muito alto que não parava.

Rapidamente todos os shinigamis que se encontravam na sala começaram a digitar coisas nos computadores o mais rapidamente que conseguiam.

- O que está havendo?! – Mayuri perguntou irritado por ninguém lhe dizer nada.

- Essa não... – um dos shinigamis parou de digitar, suas mãos tremiam muito.

- O que aconteceu? – o capitão do 12º esquadrão parou atrás deste shinigami.

- Es... Es... – o shinigami gaguejava.

Mayuri deu um tapa no shinigami, o que o fez cair da cadeira no chão e sentou em seu lugar.

- ESPADAS?! – Mayuri gritou com um misto de animação e terror. – Rápido, avisem ao general que espadas estão no Mundo Humano.

Todos os shinigamis da sala continuavam paralisados, pois os medidores de energia espiritual estavam apitando ao máximo, deveria haver mais de um espada na Terra.

- ESTÃO ESPERANDO O QUÊ?! JÁ DISSE PARA IREM!

- Ha... Hai! – um dos shinigamis saiu correndo para fora da sala.

Mayuri se levantou com um sorriso no rosto, que somente Nemu percebeu.

- O taichou parece animado. – a shinigami comentou com sua voz sem emoção.

- Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de examinar um Espada, Nemu. E ver que esse dia pode estar próximo só me deixa mais animado. – Mayuri falou ao se encaminharem para fora da sala.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enquanto isso no 3º esquadrão:

- Eu to com um sono! – Mitsuharu falou andando em direção ao sofá.

- Akechi taichou! O que aconteceu agora? – Kira olhou o capitão totalmente cansado sentar no sofá.

- Kira-kun! – Akechi falou bem alto indo se levantar, mas Yuzo colocou a mão no ombro dele e o jogou de volta para o sofá.

- Rurouni taichou?! – Kira perguntou um tanto surpreso de ver o capitão do 9º esquadrão ali.

- Eu mesmo. Izuru, você não pode deixar ele sair daqui, se o general ficar sabendo que ele bebeu em serviço de novo... Bom... Você já faz idéia do que vai acontecer, certo? – Yuzo falou calmamente.

- Hai! Mas... Por que o taichou bebeu dessa vez?

- Mulheres são muito cruéis Kira-kun... – Mitsuharu respondeu choramingando.

- Porque ele é um safado. – Yuzo respondeu dando um tapa na cabeça de Mitsuharu, que choramingou mais ainda.

Kira fez cara de que não entendeu realmente e já ia perguntar o que havia acontecido quando alguém abre a porta.

- Isso é uma reunião ou o quê? – Takeo perguntou dando um sorriso cínico, digno de seu irmão Gin.

- Ichimaru taichou! – Kira falou um pouco assustado, não havia cruzado com Takeo desde a traição de Gin, e mesmo não sabendo o porquê, não gostava de ficar na mesma sala do capitão do 5º esquadrão.

Takeo simplesmente passou por Kira, ignorando-o completamente e se sentou em uma das poltronas da sala.

- Isso não é uma reunião, só estou dando uma mãozinha ao capitão Akechi, certo Izuru? – Yuzo respondeu.

- Take-Take! – Mitsuharu riu, mais bêbado que antes (esse cara fica bêbado aos poucos, mesmo sem beber mais nada pelo que parece –autora que não entende o que ela mesma escreve-).

- 'Take-Take'?! – Takeo repetiu com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

Yuzo colocou a mão na boca tentando segurar o riso. Os três se conheciam há anos, mas acabaram afastados, só se aproximando novamente após se tornarem capitães.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Takeo? – Yuzo perguntou sério.

- Não posso vir visitar um amigo que, por um acaso, faltou a reunião dos capitães? – Takeo respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Você?! Preocupado?! Conta outra... O que veio fazer aqui _realmente_ Ichimaru? – Yuzo perguntou. Eles já haviam sido amigos, mas ao se reencontrarem algo que chamou a atenção de Yuzo foi a mudança de Takeo, que agora mantinha aquele sorriso cínico na cara e tinha um jeito um tanto cínico e irritante.

- Você está tão frio ultimamente Yuzo. Me chamando pelo sobrenome... Isso não é normal. Mas, já que insiste, vim avisar ao Akechi _taichou _que o general o está procurando. – Takeo retrucou com seu jeito calmo, descontraído e terrivelmente irritante enquanto se levantava. – Você devia tratar melhor seus amigos, Yuzo. – finalizou ao sair da sala.

Quando ele saiu parece que o ar ficou menos pesado e Kira suspirou aliviado.

"O ar ficou mais leve de repente" Kira pensou e olhou para a poltrona, onde Mitsuharu dormia pesadamente, a ponto de roncar um pouco. "COMO ELE CONSEGUE DORMIR NUMA SITUAÇÃO DESSA?!?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ...Então, você, Sayume Mikan, está responsável pela shinigami, Chikara Doko na missão no mundo humano. – o general Yamamoto tinha acabado de receber a notícia sobre o que estava acontecendo na Terra e já que não haviam muitos shinigamis livres, nem muita gente disposta a ir ele teria que mandar duas shinigamis um tanto, bom, problemáticas.

- Você acha mesmo uma boa idéia mandar ela, general? – Mikan começou.

- Não duvide de minhas ordens, e sem contar que Emika Suzuyama estará indo com vocês. Eu sei que é perigoso, mas é o máximo que posso fazer no momento.

"Emika Suzuyama?! A maluca dos pingüins?!" Mikan pensou meio exasperada ao sair da sala.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alguns minutos depois:

- Mais rápido Mikan-chan! Mais rápido Emika-chan! Se não correrem vão ficar pra trás! He he he – Chikara Doko falava com sua voz infantil enquanto corria um pouco a frente de Mikan, que estava um pouco a frente de Emika.

Doko era uma shinigami pequena, mais ou menos do tamanho da Yachiru, com cabelos azuis claros, curtos na altura dos ombros e cacheados, presos com presilhas azul-turquesa em duas maria-chiquinhas; tem olhos grandes e prateados, que dão a ela um aspecto ainda mais infantil.

- Você vai acabar tropeçando Doko-chan. – Mikan retrucou mal-humorada aumentando um pouco a velocidade para chegar ao lado da pequena shinigami.

- Vocês estão indo muito depressa! – Emika choramingou também aumentando a velocidade para tentar alcançar as outras shinigamis. Conseguiu diminuir a distância entre elas, mas não as alcançou.

- Estamos quase no Sekaimon, Hitsugaya taichou disse que tudo estaria pronto para nós quando chegássemos lá. – Mikan informou com um tom de voz normal, e Emika não ouviu.

- O QUEEE?! – Emika gritou de trás.

Doko deu meia volta, parando de correr um pouco e pulou nas costas de Emika, gritando no ouvido da shinigami em seguida:

- HITSU-CHAN DISSE QUE TUDO VAI ESTAR PRONTO PARA NOSSA PARTIDA!!

- Itaiii! – Emika falou colocando as mãos nas orelhas. – Isso não foi legal Doko-chan...

- He he he! – Doko riu, saindo das costas de Emika e voltando a correr.

Conforme se aproximaram mais do portal, três borboletas infernais se juntaram à elas e Doko ficou totalmente animada ao ver as borboletas.

- Kawaii! – exclamou a pequena shinigami tentando pegar a borboleta que voava ao seu lado.

- Então o quê o general disse é verdade, essa menina nunca foi para a Terra. – Mikan murmurou, mas tão baixo que nem Doko nem Emika escutaram. – Não sei o porquê de tanto mistério sobre ela...

- Mikan-chan, o que é que nós iremos fazer na Terra mesmo? – Emika perguntou, ao finalmente conseguir alcançar as duas, talvez só tivesse conseguido porque Doko havia diminuído o passo por estar 'brincando' com a borboleta infernal.

- Ajudar o grupo de reconhecimento, pelo visto eles estão com mais problemas do que sabem realmente. – Mikan respondeu seriamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No Hueco Mundo, dentro do Las Noches:

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso Aizen-sama? – Ichimaru Gin perguntou com seu sorriso sarcástico na cara.

- Claro, Gin. Você não percebe que quanto maior o perigo, mais fortes eles ficam e mais perto de mim chegam? – Aizen respondeu serenamente.

- E você se diverte com essa aproximação, certo?

- Sem dúvida Gin. Sem dúvida. – Aizen sorriu.

- Mas acha que foi uma boa escolha mandar eles? É uma dupla bem estranha... – Tousen deu sua opinião.

- Eles darão conta do serviço. Acredite. Não é nada tão complicado assim que Ulquiorra e Grimmjow não dêem conta juntos. – Aizen falou jogando o cabelo para trás.

Gin deu um sorriso cínico ao ver a cara de felicidade de Aizen.

- Esse é o problema, eles dois trabalhando... juntos. – Tousen murmurou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em algum lugar de Karakura, em algum lugar o céu se abre, literalmente, e desse portal, também conhecido como 'Garganta' saem dois Espadas.

- Por que você abriu o portal tão longe Ulquiorra?! – Grimmjow perguntou no momento em que o Garganta fechou.

- Porque as ordens de Aizen-sama são de que não podemos ser percebidos, ou seja, nada de entradas escandalosas Grimmjow. – o arrancar de cabelos negros falou observando o lugar em que estavam com seus olhos sem emoção.

- E você faz tudo o que Aizen diz é? – o outro debochou.

Ulquiorra nada disse, só olhou para Grimmjow e depois voltou seu olhar para Karakura.

- Vamos atrás dos shinigamis? Tenho contas a acertar com o Kurosaki. – Grimmjow falou, ele nunca admitiria, mas o olhar que Ulquiorra lançou causou arrepios de medo (não pensem besteiras xD) na Sexta Espada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Bando de idiotas... – Ayame falou consigo mesmo olhando pela janela do lugar em que estava.

- O que houve Ayame-san? – Suzumi Seishirou perguntou intrigado com o que o outro shinigami dissera.

- Eles estão fazendo bagunça demais. Disse para serem silenciosos e partirem se algo assim acontecesse. – Ayame respondeu fechando os olhos, entediado.

- Você quer que eu os chame de volta? Ou que mande o Tamaki?

- Não será necessário. – Ayame retrucou. – Há outros métodos de se chamar subordinados.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Renji você está bloqueando meus ataques! – Ichigo gritou com o outro.

- Se você não sabe manusear essa droga de zanpakutou por que simplesmente não sai pro lado e deixa isso com os shinigamis verdadeiros?!?! – Renji retrucou mandando Zabimaru para um novo ataque.

Nammy não fazia nada, só olhava os dois discutindo enquanto enfrentavam Yamato. Não estava fazendo nada com medo de atrapalhar os garotos.

- Acho que devemos ir embora! – Yamato gritou ao sentir a pulseira que usava esquentar muito.

- Cale a boca! – Megumi gritou de onde estava. Odiava quando ele estava certo, mas naquele momento ela tinha que aceitar. Deu um salto para trás se afastando bastante de Kaze. – A gente termina isso depois, _pirralha._

Soutako ao ouvir o chamado saiu de lá também, sem dizer uma palavra. Pois estava totalmente perplexo com a dor que havia sentido minutos antes e ainda queimava em seu braço.

- Bye bye. – foi a última coisa que Yamato disse antes de todos eles saírem de lá.

- Eu... não entendo esse pessoal. – Rukia falou colocando sua zanpakutou na forma normal novamente, assim como Lalah.

- Você está bem? – Yuuki perguntou para Kaze que estava sentada no chão com a zanpakutou também no chão e a mão direita apoiada sobre ela.

Kaze nada disse, só fechou os olhos calmamente. Estava cansada, fazia muito tempo que não lutava daquele jeito.

- Ahn... "Essa é mais quieta que o Byakuya taichou." Yuuki pensou olhando para Kaze.

- Ela logo, logo volta a falar. – Nammy sorriu ao chegar perto das duas, seguida por Renji e Ichigo.

- Hana-chan!!! – Lalah gritou desesperada ao se deparar com Irohana desmaiada e com um ferimento grave na cabeça.

- Temos que tirá-la daqui rápido. – Rukia falou tentando levantar Irohana.

- Eu faço. – Ichigo falou indo ajudar a garota, mas logo sentiu uma pontada no ombro. Seu ferimento provavelmente tinha aberto novamente. – Droga. – o garoto cambaleou um pouco, sendo aparado por Nammy, sem querer já que a garota estava distraída com o machucado na própria mão.

A garota deu um pulo saindo de perto dele meio corada.

Ichigo nem percebeu esse detalhe, só olhou para ela sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido.

- É melhor eu levar ela. – Renji se pôs a frente e pegou Irohana no colo. – Vamos levá-la para o Urahara Shouten. Vocês todas podem andar ainda, né? Ou tem mais alguém ferido?

Ninguém respondeu, Renji encarou isso como um sinal positivo e saiu correndo na frente com Irohana no colo, estava sangrando muito e nem Rukia, nem Kaze, que costumavam fazer primeiros socorros, tinham reiatsu para ajudar Irohana naquele momento.

- Acho que devemos ir também... – Kaze comentou vagamente indicando Ichigo, que parecia cansado mesmo não tendo usado quase nada de seu poder.

- Certo. – Lalah concordou rapidamente. Estava preocupada com Irohana, mas acima de tudo precisava tirar um cochilo.

Todos começaram a andar em direção ao Urahara Shouten lentamente e em uma estranha fila indiana.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Urahara-san! Rápido! – Renji entrou na casa/loja gritando.

- Acalme-se parasita-san. Temos visita. – Urahara falou sorrindo e indicando duas garotas.

- Ah... Olá. – Renji falou estranhando terem vindo mais shinigamis para a Terra. – Por que vieram mais...

- Ela tá mesmo muito machucada? – uma menina pequenina perguntou apontando para Irohana, a menina era tão pequena e estava tão perto que Renji nem havia sentido a presença dela e muito a havia visto.

- Está sim! Vamos tratar dela logo... Tessai!! – Urahara chamou o outro para ajudá-lo. – Vamos cuidar dessa menina logo.

- Que barulheira é essa? – Yoruichi perguntou entrando na sala e ao ver Tessai levando Irohana para o quarto, totalmente ferida ficou um pouco paralisada. – Kisuke, o que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela tem um machucado na cabeça, mas vai ficar bem, você vai ver. – Urahara falou, dando um sorriso para tentar acalmar a amiga, que entrou no quarto com ele e Tessai.

Renji se sentou na mesa da sala, onde estava Emika Suzuyama, Sayume Mikan e Chikara Doko (ou Chibi Doko, como era mais conhecida). Todas olharam para ela com caras curiosas e Renji ficou corado por ser o centro das atenções e olhou pro teto.

- Então... ahn... Por que vocês estão aqui? – perguntou desconfortável.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Numa sala meio escura em que não se podia ver quase nada, só umas estantes com livros que a luz de alguma velas iluminavam.

- O que vocês pretendem ganhar estando ao nosso lado? – um homem perguntou.

- Não pretendemos nada de radical. Só ter alguns inimigos a menos...

- Entendo... Entendo...

**To be continued...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:**

Eii pessoas o/

Vou ser bem breve hoje porque to com pressa. Tanta pressa que nem revisei o capitulo, então caso vejam um erro muito drástico nele me avisem pra eu ajeitar ok? xD

Está se tornando um hábito meu fazer um capitulo grande e um pequeno e depois um grande e depois um pequeno e... vocês entenderam né? xD

Então provavelmente o próximo capitulo será maior, mas não tenho data ainda para ele... Caso queiram saber sobre ele dêem uma passadinha no meu profile durante a semana.

Agradeço a todos que participaram da campanha "Mandem Reviews e façam uma autora feliz":

- Melin Chizu

- Marih-chann

- 'Dark' Lien

- Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'

- Namixinha

- Akechi

- Lecka-chan

e Lu Tomoyo

obrigada pelas review meus queridos...

Continuem fazendo parte da campanha e lendo essa fic xD

Ja ne!

(12/10/07)


End file.
